


Favorite

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, mermaid au, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: This is a story where merfolk and humans coexist. Unfortunately, there are hunters who hunt them for their tails. On the bright side, there are places where merfolk are kept safe. One such place was the Maria Rehabilitation Center, where you and your friends work at. You were the caretaker of a particularly grumpy merman, but it was more than that. Struggles come your way but you'd do anything to protect your favorite merman.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Favorite-Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my mermaid/merman au story! there are additional ships involved like aruani and eremite, but I focus more on Levi/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Levi was in the Maria Rehabilitation Center, he lived his life in the ocean with his two best friends. But things don’t last forever. When all hope seems lost, someone came through to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the prequel for this mermaid/merman story!

_“Come on Big Bro, let me and Farlan go search for food this time!”_

_“We’ll be fine Levi. Trust us.”_

Levi huffs, his tail swishing back and forth. Those two have been gone a while. It shouldn’t take this long to hunt down a couple of fish for their meals. Swimming out of the cave he looks around, clicking his tongue when he doesn’t see any signs of them.

The uneasy feeling in his stomach only grows as time ticks by. He couldn’t stop the feeling of dread trickling in like a faucet dripping water. It’s not like he didn’t trust his friends, they were more than capable of handling themselves.

But fear had him in its clutches, because he knew how treacherous the ocean was. It may be their home but it was also teeming with dangers. You could be swept into a strong current and find yourself in another part of the ocean all alone. Bigger, faster predators would love to have merfolk as their meal, a luxury for them. Like every living being in the ocean, they were on the menu and highly sought after, from other creatures and hunters alike.

Levi clenches his teeth. Hunters…the word leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Those landdwellers would do anything for their tails. Glancing down he spots the numerous cuts on his grey tail, something to remember the hunters by when he barely managed to escape that one time. Those feral grins, sharp knives glinting in the sunlight, he’ll never forget.

It’s something he never wants Isabel and Farlan to experience. 

Levi waits a while longer, giving his friends the benefit of the doubt that the fish they were trying to catch were slippery little shits. The other part of him though wanted to set out and search for them. Battling against himself the latter won. It was an itch that needed to be scratched.

Swimming around he looks in the coral reef, the colors popping in the water. He was about to look somewhere else when he spotted a crab having issues walking. On closer inspection he sees a plastic cup covering him partially, impairing its ability to move. Damn, do the humans think their home is a trash can? Clogging it up with their filth, it was disgusting and harmful to all of them.

“Don’t pinch me,” Levi says as he plucks the plastic away. The crab snaps its claws in appreciation before scurrying away. Holding onto the cup until he can find someplace safe to discard it he resumes his hunt for his friends.

“Oi Isabel, Farlan, where the hell are you!?” He calls out for them. How far did they go?

Suddenly a school of sardines rush past him in a haste, like they were spooked. Following the path they came from he realizes just what exactly they were afraid of, the cup slipping from his grasp and floating away.

“Big Bro, help us!” Isabel cries out, struggling in the net. Faralan was in the same situation, attempting to rip the ropes apart but it was futile. The shadow in the water indicates a boat, hauling the nets up, a few other shadows peering over the boat and hauling the nets up.

A burst of adrenaline surges through his body as he makes a beeline for them. Gripping the ropes he pulls back, temporarily halting the people pulling in the opposite direction. It becomes a game of tug of war, neither side giving in. Levi grits his teeth, his arms shaking from the strain. 

It was a stalemate but the balance shifts when the hunters dive into the water.

“Watch out Levi!”

He narrowly dodges a swipe from one of them but the next attack catches him off guard. A knife to his shoulder, a hiss ripping from his throat. He fights back, using his sharp nails to claw into their suits. He lets his anger show, growling and baring his teeth at them, his gills flaring. How dare they capture his friends!? He’ll make them pay.

Suddenly his ears pick up on the sound of an engine roaring to life. Whipping his head around he sees the boat move faster and faster away, Isabel and Farlan’s frightened faces all that he could see until they disappear from his view.

“NO!” He sees red- was it his blood or theirs, he didn’t know-slashing blindly in front of him. Two of the hunters grab his arms, the third approaches him with the knife, aimed right for his tail. Struggling and wiggling in their hold, the knife comes closer and closer.

_Isabel, Farlan!_

Swinging his tail back he smacks the diver with full force, thwarting his chances of claiming his tail. Sinking his teeth into one of their shoulders, the hunter yelps and releases his arm and Levi takes the chance to slam the other one, breaking free. He chases after the boat, hoping-no needing to find them, to rescue them from their clutches. His heart pounds with terror, screaming at his body to move faster but the adrenaline wore off, his muscles sore and his shoulder throbbing. Slowing down was the worst choice he made.

Not too far behind him was a great white, a hungry one at that. An injured merman was the perfect opportunity. From the corner of his eyes Levi sees the shark opening its mouth revealing rows of razor sharp teeth comparable to that of the knife that grazed him. But 100x worse. Evading the bite Levi creates some distance between them but the shark was persistent, charging at him once more like a bull. 

Taking sharp turns Levi hopes to lose the shark but it was too damn persistent, gaining on him. He curses his injuries, his energy rapidly depleting. Unbeknownst to him a current was coming up and he realized a second too late. Pulled in by the strong force the current sweeps him away. That was one problem solved, now he has this to figure out.

Levi was tossed and turned around in the current, too weak to escape. His back slams against a sharp rock, air forcefully pushed out of his lungs. His body drifts to the sandy floor, his body aching all over. 

“Isabel..Farlan…,” he pants, pushing himself up. His best friends..the hunters…He swore to himself that he would…he would…

He drifts through the water, his tail barely propelling him forward. He didn’t know where the hell he was, too far from home. His eyes begin to droop, his body aching all over. His eyes close, one thought in his mind.

_I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you._

~~~~

Sounds were garbled in his ears but as time went on his sense became more aware. Something grainy was under him, like sand but it wasn’t the floor of the ocean. If it was he’d be wet but it feels hot, like the sun was shining down on him. Something soft was gliding over his face, barely ghosting over his tail.

“I think he’s waking up! Petra get the bandages ready, will you?”

Human voices.

His eyes snap wide open and his body shoots straight up but he groans, falling back down with a thud. Fuck, everything hurts.

“Easy there, you’re still hurt.” Looking at him was a human with (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair, a suit of some sort on her body.

_Suits…like the hunters…_

He instinctively swipes at her and she lets out a yelp, hand flying to her cheek. “(Y/N)!” The ginger haired girl cries out. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Petra,” she shoots her a reassuring look, wiping away the blood on her skin before looking back at merman. He was inching back towards the ocean, wincing every time he moved.

“Don’t move please, you’re hurt. Let us help you.” The woman, (y/n), says softly.

“Help me?” Levi looks over his shoulder and glares. “All you humans want to do is hurt my kind.” he spits out, venom dripping from his words.

“I know there’s a lot of bad people out there, people that want to hurt you, hunters that want your tails.” Her statement triggers a horrible flashback, his eyes clenching shut. His friends were long gone, their tails on their way to the black market for greedy bastards.

“But there’s good people too,” (Y/n) murmurs. “People that want to help your kind, people like me, Petra, my friends. Our facilities are designed to help merfolk.”

“You designed your facility to keep us trapped.” he fires back. There were no such things as good humans. All they do is take and hurt people, hell their influence reaches all corners of the planet, even their home in the sea. 

(Y/N) shakes her head. “We make sure they’re okay before releasing merfolk back into the wild, to the ocean where they belong. Only those that can’t surive in the ocean will stay at our facility so they can be properly taken care of and be safe.” She slowly comes towards him, her hands in front of her at all times. “I promise you, we’re here to help you. You’re injured so please.” She begs, her eyes imploring him.

Levi didn’t know what to do. His mind was telling him to just fuck it and head back to sea but his body was in no shape to carry it out. But trusting a human? Was that really the option he had to take? Gazing back at the woman he sees no malice or evil intent in her eyes. His eyes flicker to the cut on her cheek, the one he inflicted and know that he thought about it, she didn’t harm him back. 

This was too much for him. The world begins to spin and he slumps back onto the sand, curling into a ball. Tired, hungry, hurt in more ways than one.

“You poor thing, you went through so much,” (Y/n) whispers, kneeling next to his body and threading her fingers through his hair. His eyes flutter closed at the action. The feeling was…soothing.

“You’re going to be okay. You’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

It was a promise she intended to keep.


	2. Favorite-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maria Rehabilitation Center was designed specifically for taking care of merfolk who were injured in the wild. Due to their tails fetching a high price on the black market hunters and other heartless humans would do whatever it takes to harm these beautiful creatures. Fortunately, there were good people in the world. While the merfolk were uneasy towards humans, even the ones who help them, they all had one thing in common. Let’s just say they end up getting attach to their favorites.

“(Y/N)!” Hanji comes rushing down the halls to embrace her friend in a hug as soon as she walks through the automatic doors. You chuckle, patting her back. “Hey there Hanji. Someone’s excited.”

“We’re getting a new addition to the facility!” The brunette clasps her hands together, her eyes shining. 

“Really?” You share her enthusiasm, a wide smile on your smile.

“Really! Mike and Erwin are bringing them over. The enclosure is ready for them.”

“It’s already been done.” A masculine voice pops in. Turning around they see Mike approaching them, Erwin not too far behind.

“They’re here? Oh let’s go see!” Like a kid on a sugar high, Hanji was ready to race to the enclosure when Erwin held her elbow, halting her movements. “Easy Hanji. In this case he isn’t going to be violent but rather fearful and nervous from what he gathered. Don’t be so loud or you’ll spook him further.”

“Erwin I think I would know how to do my job.” Hanji perches a hand on her hip.

“Says the one who barged into Levi’s enclosure and he sprayed you with water.” (Y/N) chimes. 

“Oh he’s different,” she waves your statement off. “Anyways let’s go see him!”

“What condition was he in?” You ask as you all walk towards the enclosure where the new merman was held.

“Tangled in nets, pretty bad cuts on his tail but they should heal.” Erwin answers.

“Did he tell you his name?”

“Moblit.” Mike replies to Hanji’s question.

Heading to the observation deck the peer into the enclosure below. They were very large, ample space for the merfolk to explore around. It was both a mixture of land and water for their habitats. On land there were numerous rocks they could sit or lay down on to relax. Trees provided shade if they desired to curl up by the trunks.

Moblit he was in the water, curiously bobbing his head up and down. Swimming closer to the edge he pushes himself up on a rock, his chocolate brown tail laying on his side. Your heart goes out for him when he struggles to get into a comfortable position, the cuts on his tail doing little to make it easier on him.

“Oh poor thing,” Hanji murmurs.

“Hanji you will be taking care of Moblit. Mike, come on we’ve got reports to fill.” Jerking his head to the side the two men walk side by side away from the observation deck.

“I’m going to go down there and introduce myself.” Hanji declares.

“Careful Hanji, don’t try to spook him,” you repeat Erwin’s warning.

“I won’t.” Shooting you a smile the elevator doors close, bringing her down to the bottom floor. For good measure you decide to stay by the glass to observe what will happen before you start your duties. You figured he could wait a while. 

You watch Hanji enter the enclosure and Moblit reacts right away. He shrinks back, inching towards the water, his gills flaring. He wasn’t like others who actively tried to lunge at their caretakers with their sharp nails or use the force from their powerful tails to knock them off their feet even if they were injured when they first arrived at the center and were getting used to the place. Hanji holds her hand up, slowly walking towards him before stopping completely. She gives him time to analyze her, let him know that she wasn’t a threat.

You spot a quick change in Moblit’s demeanor. A softening in his eyes, even if it was just the slightest. He relaxes his muscles bit by bit. It was the fastest any merfolk has shown the tiniest bit of trust towards a human the first time they came here. (Y/N) was actually amazed. Majority of the merfolk weren’t on the same wavelength as Hanji and thus were incompatible or at most they tolerated her to a point. This merman was different though.

Hanji turns around and flashes a radiant smile, displaying two thumbs up. You return the gesture, happy for the biologist. Deciding that those two will be fine you begin to head towards your destination, stopping by other observation decks to see how other merfolk and their caretakers are doing.

A blond boy was sitting criss crossed on the ground, a picture book in his hands. Leaning over his shoulder was a mermaid, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. The lower half of her body was submerged, her light blue scales of her tail peeking out every time her tail moved in and out of the water. 

Ah Armin, one of their interns at the facility and the only one Annie, the mermaid, likes. They found Annie in a laboratory, nearly frozen to death in an ice chamber. It was those heartless scientists who wanted to experiment on her but thankfully she survived. She was a tough nut to crack, rarely engaging with the people at the center. Every time they come to feed her they have to place the bucket in the closure and leave. Giving her medications was a huge challenge. Who knew wrestling a mermaid while trying to give it a tranquilizer so they could safely administer vaccines into her body was such a workout?

However when summer rolled around and their applications opened to promising interns to help around their facility, Armin was the one to break her shell. He was eager to help around and learn more about these magnificent merfolk. He came every day to Annie’s enclosure and sat down, talking with her. Sometimes he even brought books to read while Annie watched curiously from her spot on the rock. She grew intrigued in him and allowed herself to be closer to Armin. It was nice seeing her interact with someone, someone that she trusts. Thanks to Armin they now know that merfolk had the ability to read, but it was baby steps. Picture books pulled Annie in with the illustrations and the big, simple words were easy to comprehend. Who knows, maybe she’ll start reading to him one day.

Continuing your path you stop by another deck. Looking below you stifle a laugh at the sight. The raven haired mermaid with a ruby colored tail was fixing, or attempting to fix, her caretaker’s hair. Poor boy was resigned to it, his cheeks aflame and slightly wincing at her harsh tugs but put up with it. 

Eren was another one of the interns and Armin’s best friend, coming together into the facility. He was able to befriend another one of their difficult mermaids, Mikasa. Found dehydrated on a beach she was a little more engaging with the staff but prefers to keep to herself. That is until she met Eren. It was those days where they had to give her some medications but she wasn’t making it any easy on them. Thrashing around, clawing at them, nearly getting smacked in the face with her tail, it was a whole ordeal. Eren was trying to hold her down while Petra was about to inject her with something when Mikasa promptly slapped it out of her hand. All hope seems to be lost and they were about to do it another day when Eren took a different approach.

He took on a softer voice and held her webbed hand, soothing her worries and fear. Mikasa looked into Eren’s eyes and she knew then that he could be trusted and stopped resisting. Ever since then Mikasa was a lot more engaging with others, nicer even. But she especially enjoyed Eren’s company the most. Ironically, Mikasa ends up taking care of Eren the other way around. Pestering him whether he ate enough or got enough sleep, fixing his hair, she became very motherly towards him. 

Chuckling to yourself you venture into a small room where all the food and wetsuits were kept. Humming to yourself you grab a bucket and begin piling in sardines, crawfish, and mackerel. Changing into the wetsuit you take the bucket in your hand and stroll into the elevator. At the ground floor you swipe your keycard, the light turning green above the door and sliding open. 

Looking around you see no one until your ears catch the sound of a ripple. Turning your head you notice a head poking out of the water, a glare directed your way. “What took you so damn long?” his irritated voice rings out in the air.

“Good to see you too Levi.” You say in a sweet voice as you walk towards the water’s edge, resting the bucket on the ground before sitting down, dipping your feet into the cool water. 

“Well?” he presses as he begins to devour his meal, spitting out the thin bones into the pail. 

“We got a new addition to the facility so I checked up on him. His name is Moblit.” 

Levi takes a moment to lick his fingers, meticulous with his cleanliness. “Did shitty glasses scare him?”

“Actually the opposite. I think Moblit trusts her.”

“Serious?” he cocks an eyebrow. 

“Really, I think they’ll become great companions.” 

“That Moblit must be crazy to trust that woman. But then again she is crazy herself so I suppose it works out.”

“Levi, that’s mean.” You lightly scold him.

He shrugs, indifferent to her words. Swimming closer he lays his head on your lap, his eyes closing. Deciding to tease you do nothing so in response Levi grunts, tilting his head to give you a look. Smiling innocently, your hand tangles itself in his wet locks and begins combing through his hair. A pleased sigh pushes past his lips, eyes drifting shut. You catch movement underwater, his tail swishing side to side like a dog wagging their tail. You muse it must mean the same thing and your heart flutters. Your free hand roams his back, delicately tracing the scars that marr his skin, testament to his survival in the ocean. 

It’s hard to believe that he once tried to hurt you, but you never blamed him. He tapped into his survival instincts when he felt threatened and judging by the numerous marks over his body, he led a harsh life. Still, you never gave up on him and it paid off. The grumpy merman is a soft one to you and only you. 

“Any pain or unusual feelings?”

“No.”

“Sleeping well?”

“Yeah.”

“Are there any changes you want to have around here? I can request Erwin to get you some things if you want.” You offer.

He ponders for a moment. “Can you come here more often?” Levi mutters, averting his gaze. 

You blink. “Is that all?”

“It’s…better when you’re here.” He admits.

Your eyes soften, ruffling his hair affectionately. “I’ll see what I can do. I should get going, I think Mike needs-”

“No.” Levi tightens his arms around her midsection, burrowing his face deeper into her lap.

“You want me to stay?”

“5 minutes.” was his muffled response. Oh, how could she ever say no to him?

“5 more minutes then.”

Just another average day with your clingy merman, not like you were complaining.


	3. Favorite-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When another merman was taking too much of your time, Levi decides to do something about it.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you look (y/n)?”

“Multiple times. Can you please swim around? I want to see if your tail is better.”

“Whatever it takes to make you happy.”

You sigh when Reiner flashes you grin before diving underwater, running laps in the body of water in his enclosure. Examining his fluid motions you determine that his tail was much better than before. The cream Petra provided was just what Reiner needed to heal those lacerations. Poking his head out he sweeps his damn hair back. “So what do you think? Pretty fast right?” 

“Pretty good,” you nod, checking your clipboard. “You seem to have no problems swimming. That should be all for today, get some rest.” As you were about to exit his enclosure Reiner called your name. “Yes?”

“My back feels a little sore. Can you check to make sure nothing is damaged?” 

You resist the urge to release a deep breath at his antics. As much as you wanted to just leave, you also had your duty to make sure he was okay. Even though you knew with 100% certainty it was just a ploy to get you to touch his muscles. Heading back in his direction you place the clipboard down and kneel by the edge of the water. Reiner turns around, eagerly waiting for your hands to descend on his skin. Prodding gently over his back you get a sense of how his muscles feel under your fingertips and just like you predicted, he was fine. “Nothing seems to be tense Reiner. Perhaps take a break from swimming around a lot.” You advise, pulling away.

“But you know (Y/n), I have to keep in shape.” Turning around he flexes his muscles, obviously proud of the bulky build he has and maintained over the years.

“I understand, but your health is important. Take some rest,” You reiterate and stand up, taking the clipboard back in your hands. A disappointed look crosses his features. “What, not going to stay a little longer and admire me (Y/n)?”

“I’ve got work to do Reiner.” The doors close behind you and you breathe a sigh of relief. What should’ve been a five minute check up turned into fifteen minutes of Reiner attempting to stay a little longer. While you appreciate he sang a different tune from the other merfolk who were cold and distant when they first arrived here, making it easier to work with him, you didn’t anticipate him to be so flirty. 

“Had fun with Reiner?”

Looking to your side you see Hanji approaching you, a sympathetic smile on her face. “Not really.” you answer truthfully, scratching your head. “How’s Moblit?”

“Oh he’s just the sweetest!” The brunette puts her hands together. “He’s a fast learner. He’s able to comprehend the scientific books I read and even enjoys them!”

“Hey that’s good. I’m happy for you Hanji.” You flash her a smile. Those two had a close connection. Lost in the sea of words of the books they read Mike or Erwin usually had to pull Hanji out of his enclosure so she wouldn’t forget to perform her other responsibilities like filling out paperwork. Well to be fair, you would much rather do anything else than doing paperwork as well.

“Thank you (Y/n). Now, I think you should go tend to a certain grumpy merman. Earlier I went by the observation deck and he looked quite pissed.” Hanji lets out a chuckle at the memory.

“I figured as much. This has been happening for a while.” 

“You’re quite the charmer (Y/n). Levi’s got some competition with Reiner.”

Your lips twitch at her words. Waving your hand and passing on the clipboard to Hanji so she could transport it to Petra you stroll through the hall. You muse that Levi would easily take Reiner down despite his larger frame. The light above the door flickers green after you swiped your card. As soon as you entered the enclosure you spotted Levi on top of the rock, arms folded across his chest.

“You’re late. Again.” His irritation was crystal clear on his face, his tail slapping the rock in annoyance like one would bounce their leg. 

“I’m sorry Levi, I was with Reiner.”

Her answer didn’t make it any better. He clicks his tongue, eyes narrowing. “That damn merman has been taking up all your time when you’re my caretaker to begin with.”

“Not necessarily true Levi. Yes I am your main caretaker but I do divide my attention among other merfolk, it is my job you know.” You point out, sitting on the ground, the grass tickling your skin.

“Are you supposed to take that long with him?” He counters.

“No, no I’m not.” You admit. “He’s persistent, I’ll give him that.” You add a short laugh at the end. “He seems to enjoy my company a lot.”

“A little too much if you ask me,” he mutters under his breath. 

You squeal when water splashes on you when he hops back into the water. Turning his back towards you he allows you to ease the tension away from his body with your soft, warm hands. A pleased sound leaves his lips, tilting his head to the side. You smile, pressing the pads of your thumb into this skin. Unfortunately for him his back always cramps up, thus actually needing the massages unlike a certain someone who fakes it. You assume it was because he slammed into a hard surface, maybe a jagged rock in the sea before you found him.

“Feeling better?” He hums in acknowledgement, arching his back like a taut bow when you reach a particular spot on the middle of his back. “Sorry about that,” you murmur apologetically. You switch to smooth, circular motions to unfurl the knot, slowly melting away the tension that was stored inside his body.

“Thank you.”

“Of course Levi, I’m here for you.”

The familiar weight of his head rests on your lap. You move to knot your fingers through his hair when a static voice blares through the speakers.

“(Y/N) you are needed in Reiner’s enclosure. It looks like he’s having a hard time swimming.”

You blink confusedly. “But I just checked up on him…,”

Levi raises his head and glares daggers at Erwin who was at the observation deck speaking through the microphone. “Oi Eyebrows tell him to lay off. (Y/N)”s busy now.” He barks. 

“Sorry Levi. (Y/N)?”

“I’m coming.” This time you didn’t try to mask your annoyance. Reiner was being a huge pain and she’s not going to deny it. Couldn’t he just give her a break for once?

Levi tries to latch onto you but you push him away gently. “I’m very sorry Levi.” You really were. You look forward to being with Levi everyday without any interruptions. It was these moments you love but Reiner just had to intercept them and soak up all her time like some damn sponge. 

“Fucking hell,” Levi curses, a scowl on his face. You wish there was something you could, something you could do to make it up to him but Erwin’s orders compels you to look away and exit his enclosure with a heavy heart.

Levi further sinks into the water, stewing in his anger. Stealing his caretaker’s time and attention?

Fine, he can play that game.

~~~

“Come on, check it one more time?”

“Reiner I just-”

“Come on (Y/n).”

You give in, not in the mood to argue with him. Where does he get the energy to do this all the time? Your hands glide over his arms, inspecting them closely. Like always, there was nothing wrong with them. And like all other times she’s repeated this, she was late. She was supposed to be in Levi’s enclosure ten minutes ago, but here she was stuck with Reiner. Not the merfolk she wanted to be with.

“See, you’re fine. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to-”

“Oh just stay a little longer (Y/n).” He grabs her hand. “I enjoy your company very much.” he shows her a smile, tugging her forward. God it was like she was entangled in a sticky web. Reiner was akin to a leech, an annoying creature that was sucking her time dry rather than her blood. 

“Reiner, I really have to go.” You say through gritted teeth, your voice taking on an edge. 

“But-”

“(Y/N)!” You wince at Hanji’s voice coming through the speakers. “It’s Levi, he doesn’t look so good!”

“What!?” Your eyes widen at the news, turning around to see Hanji’s distraught expression through the glass.

“I looked at the monitors, he’s on the ground groaning.”

You were out of Reiner’s enclosure in a flash, racing down the hall with your heart pounding in your ears. You nearly slid across the floor when you reached the door to Levi’s enclosure, stumbling inside. A gasp leaves your lips, rushing over to Levi and dropping to your knees.

“Levi? Hey Levi!” You shake him, receiving a groan in response. Turning him over your hands roams his upper body while your eyes scan his grey tail, checking for signs of injury. “Say something!”

“(Y/N)..,” he cracks one eye open, breathing deeply. 

“Shhh, save your breath.” You shush him, cradling his body in your arms. You calm your heart down, needing to be in the right headspace to think correctly and get him the help he needs. You couldn’t see his injuries but maybe they were internal. But how did he get them? Ah who cares about that now?

“(Y/N)!” You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard a familiar voice. Mike was rolling in a stretcher, just what you needed. “Hanji filled me in. Let’s go to the medical bay.”

Mike helps you place Levi onto the stretcher before both of you wheeling him out of his enclosure. The fear and worry in your system was sky high. “You’re going to be just fine Levi, hang in there.” you murmur.

Petra rises from her seat when she sees the stretcher. “What happened?” Coming over she begins to scan his body. 

“I don’t know. He was just laying on the ground groaning and breathing heavily. You have to help him Petra,” you plead.

“I will (y/n), just give me some time to find out what’s wrong with him.” 

Ushering you and Mike out of the room Petra gets to work. You felt so helpless. Levi was in pain and there was nothing you could do. Did you miss any signs? You were sure there was nothing abnormal with him in the previous days. But then again, your time was cut short because of Reiner. What if he caught some kind of virus? What if his organs were injured? What if-”

“Don’t overthink.” Mike’s steady voice cuts through your thoughts. He lays a comforting hand on your shoulder and squeezes. “Put faith in Petra, she’ll find out what’s wrong with Levi and she’ll help him. Jumping to conclusions will do you no good.”

You nod your head in agreement. “I know..it’s just…I’m his caretaker Mike. I should’ve seen this coming or-”

“Things are out of our control sometimes (Y/n). No need to beat yourself up about it. Besides,” his lips curve in smile. “Levi is tough and stubborn. Whatever he has, it won’t take him down that easily.”

“You’re right.” You manage to show a small smile. “Thank you Mike.”

Patting your shoulder Mike leaves you to tend to his responsibilities. Taking deep breaths you clear your mind. Leaning against the wall you tap your foot while you wait. You jump when the door opens, pushing off the wall when Petra walks outside.

“Well? What’s his condition? Is he hurt? Does he have a disease?: One after another you fire questions at the ginger haired girl. Before you could continue she holds up her hand to silence you. “Easy (y/n). Let’s slow down.”

“Right, I’m sorry. What did you find?”

“Well that’s the thing. I found nothing.”

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Nothing?” That can’t be right, Levi was in distress. There had to be something.

“Right, nothing. I ran some tests, checked him over, used an x-ray, nothing. He’s completely fine.”

“Huh? I don’t get this at all.” Your hand rests on top of your head. None of this was making sense. Were they missing a piece of the puzzle piece for the big picture? 

Petra shrugs. “Neither do I but I do have a theory.”

“What is it?”

A sudden glint appears in her eyes, a sly grin crossing her features. “I’d say Levi was visited by the green eyed monster.”

“Green eyed-jealousy? He’s jealous?” 

“Make of what you will with that statement.” Were her cryptic words before she left to go to the storage room. If he was fine all along then why did he need to fake his symptoms? That kind of behavior goes to a certain flirty merman. Unless… 

It was like a switch was flipped on. Marching into the room she sees Levi sitting up in the cot. “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“That’s the first thing you say to me?” He cocks an eyebrow.

(Y/N) couldn’t resist the large smile spreading across her lips. “You could’ve just told me you know?”

“Told me what?”

“That you were jealous.”

Levi scoffs. “I have no reason to be jealous.”

This was too comical. You couldn’t help but laugh, throwing your head back and clutching your stomach. You should be mad, really. He caused you massive amounts of fear and concern when in the end there was nothing wrong. But you know you couldn’t stay mad at him, not when the reasoning behind his actions made your heart warm. 

“Tch, what are you laughing about?” he gives you a sideways look.

Your laughter reduces to chuckling. Walking over to him you embrace Levi tightly, pressing your face into his neck. “I’ll get someone else to take care of Reiner. It’s clear he is affecting our arrangement.”

His arms wrap around your frame. “Fine by me. That brat shouldn’t be messing with my caretaker.”

You smile into his skin. What a grumpy merman you have to take care of. You wouldn’t have it any other way.


	4. Favorite-Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Levi, Annie, and Mikasa have been acting strange, their three caretakers decide to visit the mermaid couple held at their facility for some answers. The information they learned shocked them and now you had to figure out what to do and where you stood with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it may get a lil confusing towards the end, but I still hope you enjoy!

Scurrying down the hall like a mouse running away from a cat, peeping over your shoulder to make sure you weren’t followed, you round a corner and enter the supply closet. You breathe a sigh of relief.

“Miss (L/N)?”

“Gah!!” 

Whirling around you see two figures huddled together. Your hand fumbles around the wall until you find the switch, turning the light on. Squinting at the sudden light once your vision adjusts you were surprised to discover who you were with.

“Eren, Armin? What are you two doing here?”

“Um, well you see-” Armin was abruptly cut off when Eren jabs his ribs, shaking his head. “Don’t worry Miss (L/N), we were just um, checking out the supply closet! Yeah, that’s it.” The nervous laugh at the end coupled with Eren rubbing his neck did little to convince and judging by Armin’s expression he’s wondering the same thing as you.

Just what kind of lie was that?

You sigh, placing a hand on your hip and giving a stern look. “If you’re going to lie Eren, put more effort than that.” The boy ducks his head in embarrassment, the tips of his ears turning red. “Sorry Miss (L/N)…,”

“It’s fine. Now,” you direct your gaze towards the other intern. “Can you explain to me why you two are here?”

Armin fidgets in his spot before answering. “You see…we’re hiding from Mister Smith so he won’t catch us not doing our work.”

“And why aren’t you doing your work?”

“Mikasa’s gone crazy.” Eren suddenly blurts out.

“Eren that’s rude!” Armin scolds him. “She’s not crazy…just clingy.” 

“Isn’t Mikasa always clingy towards you Eren?” You arch an eyebrow. That girl was basically a mother hen towards him, not letting him leave unless she’s sure he was okay and taken care of.

“Yeah but this time it’s different.” He argues, going on to explain further. “She’s physically not letting me leave. Before I could gently push her away but this time she won’t. She has this..look in her eyes that I can’t really describe. Like she’s in a trance almost.”

Armin nods in agreement. “I’ve experienced the same thing with Annie. She’s never been touchy with me but like Mikasa, she has me in an iron grip. I don’t even know how I managed to get out of her hold.” He shudders. “Also the look in her eyes…I don’t think she or Mikasa are themselves.”

They stop talking when they realize how quiet you were. Your eyes were wide, your mouth agape. “Miss (L/N)? Are you okay?” Concern laces his tone.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No…it’s just I just had the same things happen to me with Levi.”

Everything they said was exactly what Levi did. You couldn’t figure out why. Reiner was released into the wild a while ago so there was no reason for him to act so clingy. You would have found it cute like the other instances he wouldn’t let you go but this time, like the boys said, this time it was different. Levi was hypnotized or something, a look you couldn’t decipher, disregarding everything you said and instead keeping you locked in his arms, nuzzling your neck. The action was so out of the blue, he never initiates anything like that. But that wasn’t the only thing that caught you off guard. 

_“Mine, you’re mine.”_

You vividly remember his deep voice whispering that into your ear. Something else mixed into his tone, like he was using every bit of his strength to hold himself back. From what? You couldn’t tell. His actions were too abnormal, nothing like the sarcastic and grumpy merman you know from before. Levi was a mystery himself but you were sure you unraveled all of his secrets. But this mystery stumps you. You had some of the pieces, but were missing some for the whole picture to fully grasp what was happening.

“Earth to Miss (L/N).” Eren waves his hand in front of your face, snapping you out of your thoughts. 

“If you’re having the same problem as us, then did you come here to hide from Mr.Smith too?” 

“Yes,” you admit. You didn’t know what else to do but, but it was comforting to know that they were in the same boat as you.

Eren scratches his head. “So what now? We can’t really go back into the enclosures. We got out before but I doubt we’ll be able to do it again.”

“Eren’s right we need to have a plan.” Armin takes on a thoughtful expression holding his chin in his hands.

“Plan for what?” You release an aggravated sigh. “We’re not familiar with this kind of behavior. There’s still so much we don’t know about merfolk. I doubt Petra can diagnose them. So who are we going to ask? What are we going to do?” Your voice rises in volume with each word. 

The color from the boys’ faces drain, resembling that of a white sheet. But you don’t notice it, just like you don’t hear the creak in the air.

“Should we just stay in this supply closet and think of something to do and hope no one will find us? Is that what we’re going to do?” You didn’t know why but you felt frustrated, throwing your hands up in the air. Once everything was out of your system that’s when you take a good look at Eren and Armin. They were looking past you and suddenly it was like a bucket of cold water running down your back. “Someone is behind me, right?” you ask in a small voice. 

“Correct.”

You clench your eyes shut at the familiar voice, internally groaning. Great, just great. Turning around you peek your eyes open to see Erwin gazing down at the three of you, like a parent catching their children red handed. You shuffle your feet, looking down at your shoes. It wouldn’t feel half as bad if he was angry or lecturing the three of you but he just simply stares. It makes your stomach sink lower, squirming underneath his gaze.

“It appears you have neglected your duties and decided to converse in a supply closet. I thought better of the three of you.”

His jab hurts even more. Switching your gaze between the interns you see shame written all over their face, sadness swimming in their eyes at the disappointment they caused Erwin. You didn’t like that at all. They were good kids, always helping around and were the ones to crack the shells of the two coldest mermaids they ever met.

“Erwin don’t be so harsh on them,” you step forward, raising your head. 

He turns his critical look onto you. “Then explain.”

You inhale deeply, preparing your thoughts. “You see, the merfolk in our care have been acting strangely. This type of behavior is one we’ve never encountered. They cling to us very tightly, refusing to let us go. In addition they have this look in their eyes that doesn’t seem normal. Neither of us knew what to do but what we did know is that we couldn’t stay in the enclosures with them until we figured something out.”

Erwin digests the words, the gears in his head turning. “I see, no wonder Levi, Annie, and Mikasa look so restless in their enclosures. They’re looking for you three.”

“What about Miss Zoe? Is she experiencing the same problem with Moblit?” Armin brings up.

“No, they’re fine. In fact, they’re reading a book together.”

“So it’s affecting just us…,” you murmur, scrunching your eyebrows together. But why?

“So how are we supposed to know what to do?” Eren expresses his exasperation. 

“I believe I may have a solution to this problem.” Erwin says finally.

“Well, tell us!” You press, the three of you leaning forward.

“Well, technically I don’t, but I know two mermaids who might have the answer. Ymir and Historia.”

“Why them?” Armin inquires.

“They seem like the type that is willing to help you with your situation and they don’t seem to be experiencing abnormal behavior. Who better to ask about merfolk behavior than other merfolk?”

“You have a point. Thanks Erwin, we’ll get on it.” He pats your shoulder comfortingly, offering a smile. You feel better and observing the relaxed postures of Armin and Eren, they feel the same too. It was much better when Erwin was smiling after all.

You lead the interns to the Ymir’s and Historia’s enclosure. Perhaps they can give you three the missing pieces of this mystery.They were a special case, not for the injuries they sported but the relationship they had. A romantic one to be precise and thus they stayed together in one enclosure, a first in the facility. When you all entered the facility you took a moment to awe at the sight.

Both of them were in the water, Historia tucked underneath Ymir’s chin, her eyes closed in content. Ymir was looking down at her with a loving gaze, stroking her hair. Their tails lazily move back and forth under the water, keeping themselves afloat. You feel bad that their moment was going to be disturbed.

Clearing your throat you gain their attention. Opening her eyes Historia blushes, moving away from Ymir but still remaining close, the other mermaid slinging an arm around her shoulders. “(Y/N), is there something you need?”

“We were wondering if you two could help us with something.”

“What is it?” Ymir tilts her head. 

Eren answers her question. “Mikasa, Annie, and Levi are acting strange.”

“Um, can you be more specific please?”

“They won’t let us go, as in we’re physically trapped in their hold. And they keep nuzzling us or wanting us to stay longer. They have this look in their eyes, it’s not normal.” Armin explains, his cheeks heating up as he relives the memory.

Ymir and Historia share a look before chuckling. “Oh don’t worry, it’s normal alright.” the grown haired girl assures.

“How so?”

Historia turns to you and smiles brightly. “It’s mating season.”

“Mating season?” Eren echoes, a perplexed expression on his face.

Ymir nods. “We merfolk act like this when we find our mate. The behavior you’re describing is exactly how I acted with Historia. Now if we were out in the ocean they would probably find you some nice shells or peals to give you as a way to court you.” Historia places a hand on the pearl necklace around her neck, a fond look crossing her features.

“Wait a minute, they like us?” Armin sputters.

“What? No of course not. They love you. It’s mates we’re talking about.” Ymir says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“EH!?” Eren and Amrin shriek while you try to take it all in, rooted to your spot and dumbfounded.

“That doesn’t make sense, Moblit isn’t acting like that. How do you explain that!?” Eren points an accusing finger at the pair. Ymir shrugs, Historia answering this time. “Then that means Hanji isn’t his mate. They have a special connection of course, but not one of romantic love between mates.”

“So what happens if the feelings aren’t mutual?” you suddenly speak, still in a haze like state with the newfound information.

Immediately the happiness washes away, their bodies tense, stiff like cardboard. The air turns somber. Bad question, one you didn’t know you’d like the answer to.

“Mermaids and merman only have one mate in their life, the one they want to bond with and love till the end of their days,” the blonde mermaid whispers, laying her head on Ymir’s shoulder.

“Merfolk love is one of a kind, you’ll never find it anywhere else. They’re willing to do anything for you. If one rejects them well, they’ll be alone for the rest of their days. They’ll feel pain like no other because no one else will fill that hole in their heart.” Ymir’s voice drops. “Some don’t survive after rejection, too consumed by their own despair.”

Silence.

You feel numb, the information a slap to the face, lightning striking you down. This was darker, much darker than you anticipated. They die without their mates?

How cruel was that? 

“Thank you for your help.” Your voice was robotic, body running on autopilot as you led the boys out of their enclosure.

“I need time to think…,”

“Yeah, so do I…,”

Eren and Armin go their separate ways to who knows where. Hell, you didn’t even know where your feet were taking you, your mind in deep thought. You found your missing puzzles pieces, you saw the big picture. 

_Now what am I supposed to do?_

The door groans against the floorboards. You step inside your office and slump down in your chair, face buried in your hands. The words the couple told you relays inside your mind and soon your head pounds. Too many thoughts, too many questions, it was all too much. Your brain was fried, you were clueless, you didn’t know what to do. 

Your heart beats against your ribcage like it wanted to be released from it’s bony cage. So vigorous and wild, you clutch at your chest. Your heart acts the same way every time you’re around Levi and every time you think of him.

_Love._

You rise from your seat, shuffling out the door. The hallways were dark, the people long gone from the facility. You knew the layout by heart, could draw a map of it, venture through blindfolded if you wanted. Reaching the familiar door your heart continues to thunder inside your chest, singing a desperate tune to see the creature behind the doors.

_Love._

The moonlight shines through the glass dome, the water sparkling but it was nothing compared to his glittering grey eyes that look back at you, full of desire. You were the only one who mattered to him, the most precious and most beautiful thing he laid his eyes on.

_Love._

The world slows as you take each step towards him, maintaining eye contact. Now it was you who was hypnotized, unable to tear your eyes away from his alluring gunmetal orbs. You didn’t care that you didn’t have a wet suit and that your clothes were going to get wet. LIttle things like that flee your mind, only consumed by the beautiful merman in front of you.

_Love._

The water ripples as you descend into it, shivering at how cold it was. Not a second later study arms wrap around your body, cocooning you in warmth that makes you sigh softly. Your head rolls to the side when his nose traces the column of your throat. Jumping at the sudden contact of his lips against your skin he pulls back to check you over. Even in the midst of his haze filled mind, he cares about your wellbeing. Your face flushed, a little breathless. 

_Love._

Surprisingly he does nothing, but you see it in his eyes. Holding himself back, fighting an internal battle with himself. His jaw was clenched, his gills flaring. He has a hunger that only you can satisfy. You have the power to make the move. Your choice.

_Love._

Your hand cup his cheek and he briefly closes his eyes, leaning into your touch. Turning his head he kisses your palm, lips lingering. Your heart bursts at the action, at his tender and glazed eyes, everything. Leaning forward you kiss him, lips barely grazing each other, like a feather brushing against his mouth. 

_Love._

A muffled squeak leaves your lips when Levi surges forward, fusing your lips together. You melt against him, eyes fluttering close, gripping his shoulders. He holds onto you like he never wanted to let you go and you didn’t want to leave his arms either.

You drown in the sea of his love. You were more than just his favorite caretaker.


	5. Favorite-Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before a storm is how you would describe the following days after the night in Levi’s enclosure. Nothing could’ve prepared you for what was to come. You were simply happy, a blooming flower, but like all good things you were doomed to wither. 
> 
> Just what was in store for the Maria Rehabilitation Center when an agency they never heard of decides to inspect them?

Hanji’s high pitched whoop catches your attention. Turning your head you spot her a few feet away, inspecting the shell Moblit brought from the sea floor. “Moblit this is great! I’ve never seen this type of shell before, you think you can get me more samples?”

“Of course, give me a minute.” his brown tail splashes a little water on her when he dives into the ocean. You smile at the scientist’s enthusiasm, craning your neck to look up at the beautiful blue sky.

It was a strategic choice on Erwin’s part to build the Rehabilitation facility right near the ocean. That way the merfolk could be in the ocean and swim around and have some fun. It was a nice change of pace from being in the enclosures all the time. It was genius on Hanji’s part to have tunnels the merfolk could go through to head to the ocean so they wouldn’t need to have the hassle to bring out tanks and wheel them outside and wheel them back into the enclosure. Saves a lot of time.

“Gah!” 

“Eren are you okay?” The mermaid swims forward, concern written on her face. Eren shows a reassuring smile, getting back on his feet and dusting off the sand.

“He sure is klutz, tripping over his own two feet in the sand.” Annie remarks offhandedly. 

Mikasa whips her head around and glares at the other mermaid, her gaze cold and deadly. Annie challenges her back, locked into a stare down. The tension started to rise in the air, gills flaring, sudden movements of their hands under the water, itching to strike. But Armin was quick to defuse it, putting out the flames before it became a raging fire.

“Annie, Mikasa, let’s not do this. Come on, we’re here to relax.” He places a hand on Annie’s shoulder. Her crystal eyes glance to his pleading face and she relents, breaking eye contact and moving away from the other mermaid. “Fine, let’s be somewhere else then.”

You chuckle to yourself. How adorable. You shift your attention to the sparkling water. Now the only merfolk missing was Levi. He disappeared into the water and hasn’t come up since, leaving you to wonder what exactly he is doing down there. Perhaps he was enjoying his time down there. Whatever the case, all parties were happy. The salty ocean breeze kissing your skin, the grainy texture beneath your feet, the seagulls squawking in the air, it truly was a beautiful day.

The sound of water rippling causes you to look back at the body of water, a familiar head poking out. Droplets slide down his skin, dripping from his hair. “Had a nice swim?” You ask, walking closer to the edge. 

“It was nice being out here but that wasn’t the only reason I was down there.”

“Mind telling me what the other reason is?”

“Come closer.”

You heed his words, the tides washing over your feet. You jump a little at the cold water, slowly adjusting to the temperature. “Hand out.” He commands. Bending down a little you put out you outstretch your arm. In the center of your palm he places a pearl necklace. You blink, mesmerized by the beauty. “For me?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “No you have to give it to Erwin. Of course it’s for you.”

“Okay okay I get it, no need to be so sassy.” Your thumb runs across the smooth surface, your heart blossoming with warmth. “Thank you Levi, it’s beautiful.” you whisper, tying the two ends together around your neck. 

He averts his gaze, crossing his arms over his chest. “Took me a lot longer than I liked to find the pearls. The other two brats beat me to them.” Eren and Armin sported pearl necklaces as well, courtesy of their respective mermaids. The same pearl necklace that Historia also wore, the mermaid couple released into the wild a few days ago.

You figured it was a gift one mate gives to another. 

“Is there something you want Levi?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well you gave me this,” you gesture to the item around your neck. “Is there something you want me to give you?” He waves his hand in the air in dismissal. “No need, I have what I want.”

“What is it?”

“You.” 

He says it with such a serious face that you had to look away from his intense eyes, your cheeks heating up. You were glad you two were farther away from everyone else. If Hanji heard she would not stop teasing you. 

“Come in the water.” 

You were thankful for the wetsuit you had on, thinking ahead of time when Erwin first proposed a beach day. The water level rises to your chest as you swim forward, his arms instinctively wrapping around your waist. His wet locks tickle your skin as he nuzzles your neck, leaving a few kisses on your skin and a burst of red stains your cheeks. “Levi…there are other people…,” you remind him.

“So? We’re away from the others anyway so no one’s looking this way. They all know about our circumstances and it’s not like I’m the only one doing this. Look.”

To your side you were surprised to find the two other pairs in similar positions. Annie had her head tucked underneath Armin’s chin, a calm expression on her face. Mikasa was hugging Eren from behind, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Despite their flustered appearances the boys wore a fond look. 

“Well, I guess it’s alright..,,” 

“If anyone says anything I’ll them to piss off.”

That earns a little giggle from you. Letting yourself relax you release a content sigh. His tail brushes up against your leg, the scales cool against your feet. You scratch his prickly undercut before moving up to card through his ebony locks. Playing with his hair was a weakness, and you were the only one who knows. Amusement shines in your eyes as you watch him push his head into your hand more. Acting just like a cat who wants pets.

It was picture perfect. Just you and your favorite merman and friends, out in the ocean, relaxing and-

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we need to go back. Eren, Armin, (y/n), Hanji, my office.”

You deflate like a balloon at Erwin’s command. Just when you were having quality time with your merman.

“Goddamit Erwin.”

“Sorry Levi.”

The merfolk descend underwater to go through the tunnels back into their enclosures while you and your friends follow Erwin back into the facility after changing into normal clothes and leaving the wetsuits to dry. 

“Is there a problem Erwin?” Hanji was the first to ask the question on their minds.

“Not really a problem per se…,”

You furrow your eyebrows at his tone. “But you think there’s a problem?”

The blond man sighs, sitting down in his seat. “You see, I’ve received a letter from a government agency claiming they’re coming to inspect our facility tomorrow.”

“That seems like a normal thing to do.” 

“Yeah, don’t all facilities go through check ups and regulations?” Eren speaks after Armin.

“Yes they do, but this government agency is one I never even heard of.” Reaching for the open envelope on his desk he takes out the crisp letter and unfolds it. “They’re called the Marley Protective Agency.”

“Maybe it’s a new agency?” You hypothesize.

“If it’s new that would go through smaller facilities first, not big ones like ours.” Hanji scrunches her face up in confusion. “Does the letter say anything else Erwin?”

“The letter explains that they protect creatures that are heavily targeted by hunters or other groups that wish to harm them. They’re going to inspect our facilities and see if everything is up to date and that we are properly caring for the merfolk in our care.”

“That doesn’t seem like a problem to me,” Eren frowns. “We do what we’re supposed to do and we have everything we need here. The merfolk are happy and are in good health. I don’t see the need to be so worried. We’ll just let them inspect and it’ll all be over, right?”

“That should be the case, yet I cannot help but worry since we know nothing about this agency.” 

“Is there a name on there?” You ask. Scanning the contents of the letter again Erwin nods.

“The head of the Agency. Zeke Yeager. “

~~~~

The man was dressed in a navy blue suit, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Behind him were his fellow associates, standing tall with their eyes holding no emotion, clipboards and pens in their hand. Zeke was smiling though.

“Mr.Smith.”

“Mr.Yeager.”

“Please, call me Zeke. There is no need for formalities.” he waves his hand in the air in dismissal.

“Very well. Welcome to the Maria Rehabilitation Center. These are my friends and workers.” Erwin takes the time to introduce each of them but was cut short when he was about to go into more detail about their facility.

“Oh I know all about it, no need to explain. Now please, show us the enclosures.” His glasses gleam in the sunlight, his hands clasping together. He was quite an eager man. Or impatient.

Leading them inside you notice how Zeke kept eyeing the pearl necklaces you and the boys wore. You brush it off. Maybe he was a curious man. 

Despite what Zeke said, Erwin led them in the complete opposite direction of the enclosures, showcasing the medical bay, cafeteria, the labs, and etc. You had to suppress a laugh every time you observed Zeke’s face falter after a door opens, his hope squashed like a bug. 

“I do recall that I wish to see the enclosures.”

“You will. In time. Besides, don’t you think our facility is nice?” Erwin looks over his shoulder and smiles.

_Erwin I’m going to buy you that book you wanted just for this entertainment._

You and Hanji were trying to be as discreet as possible when snickering behind his back. It was just too good. Although the fun didn’t last long. His annoyance mounted as time passed and Erwin knew he couldn’t dodge the subject anymore. Steering them towards the enclosures Zeke perks up.

“If you don’t mind, we can skip the observation decks. Let’s go right down to see the specimen up close.”

You didn’t like the word specimen. Specimen sounds like the word you would use to describe a creature you are dissecting into or a creature you were looking under the microscope or a creature stuck in a cage. 

One by one the merfolk were introduced. It was understandable that they didn’t want to come out of the water. They were cautious around new people, only comfortable with their caretakers. However, they really didn’t seem to like Zeke. Gills flaring, their sharp teeth on display when he took a step closer. Zeke didn’t seem fazed at all, happily going along to enclosure to enclosure. 

It didn’t even look like he was inspecting their facility, more so interested in the merfolk. And not in fascination or awe like how kids would react to seeing something grand or magical. No he was analyzing them, his grin wider, something glinting in his eyes that you couldn’t decipher.

You could be reading too much into this. Maybe nothing was going to go wrong like what your gut was telling you but the feeling was becoming hard to sweep under the rug and act normal around the bearded man.

“In this enclosure we have Levi, a merman who suffered a lot throughout his life but has flourished under our care.” You explain.

“You mean your care.” 

“Oh um, yes…how did you know I was his caretaker?”

“Just a hunch.”

Turning around you swipe your card, your stomach in knots. The door slides open, allowing you and Zeke to enter. Your friends were with Zeke’s people in different areas of the facilities. 

You didn’t like being alone with him.

“Levi?” You call out. A moment later his head pops out, eyes narrowed at Zeke.

“How fascinating,” Zeke murmurs, taking a step closer. Levi hisses, baring his teeth. “Do not come near me if you know what’s good for you.”

‘Threats huh?” The bearded man arches an eyebrow. “You have a violent merman under your care (y/n).”

“No, no he’s not violent. He just doesn’t like new people, just like the other merfolk.” Walking to the water’s edge you give Levi a look but he gives one back. His gaze switches between Zeke and you, silently communicating.

“It appears Levi has a special connection with you.” 

“Well I am his caretaker, I am bound to be more connected with him.”

“True, but you must be more than a caretaker to him.”

Alarms set off inside your head as Zeke approaches you. Just what did he mean by that? Does he know? No he couldn’t have, he never even came here before! The panic in your face makes him grin, your insides churning in an unpleasant way. Beside you Levi was growling.

“Shall I test my theory?” Not waiting for an answer he reaches his hand out to touch you but immediately Levi lunges out of the water and swipes his sharp nails at him causing Zeke to stagger back, his face contorting to pain as he holds his bloodied hand. “Don’t touch her,” Levi warns with a cold voice.

“Levi!” You scold. But truthfully, you are glad he intervened. Something wasn’t right, something about Zeke wasn’t good.

“Just as I suspected.”

“I’m so sorry I-”

“You’re his mate, aren’t you?” It wasn’t a question, he knew it as a fact. Ice floods your veins, your eyes widening. Zeke laughs at your expression. “Oh my dear (y/n), I know more than you think. Armin and Eren are mates to those mermaids. Who would have thought that humans could be mates to these specimens!”

You needed to get out. You needed to get Levi and the rest of your friends out of here. Your eyes dart down into the water, pleading to him but Levi refuses, glaring at Zeke. He wasn’t going to leave without you.

“Don’t even try to swim through the tunnels. I made sure to block them.”

“You what?” 

Zeke shakes his head, his smile sinister that causes chills to run down this spine. Just who was he?

“I’ve done my research. It’s the logical thing to do when you don’t know about something, don’t you think?” It makes your blood boil. He was toying with you, treating you like some sort of child.

“What the hell do you want?” You spit out.

“All you have to do is give your specimen to me. The rest of my people are asking the same to your friends. That’s all I ask of you (y/n). It’s a simple demand you should be able to carry out, no?”

What did he take you for, a fool?

You curl your hands into fists, standing in front of Levi. “Levi is not just some specimen. He is a merman and my mate and there is not a chance in hell I’m handing him over.” Your jaw was clenched tight, your eyes fierce.

He merely sighs, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Fine, don’t hand him over.” You falter, your eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“I’ll take him from you instead.”

Screams suddenly pierce the air, catching you off guard. Eren, Armin! The door to the enclosure burst open, his people swarming in.

“Get the specimen.”

“No don’t! Levi-” you were tackled to the ground, pain exploding all over your body as a person bears down on you. “No!”

“(Y/N)!” Levi’s plan of jumping out of the water and rescuing you was foiled when two people jumped in and held his arms. “Let me go!” Levi roars, his heart in pain as he witnesses you struggling, desperate to get to him just like he was trying to reach you. A shadow looms over him and he looks up “I’ll kill you, you beard bastard!” Levi spats out.

“Ah, I doubt the day where I’m killed by you will come. Until then, rest.” From his pocket Zeke produces a syringe.

“No get away from him!” You screech.

Levi strains his muscles, smacking his tail around, anything to get him away from the syringe but it was too late. He feels the prick of the needle and soon his world grows dizzy before fading to black. His body stops resisting, slumping against the two people holding him.

“NO!!!” With a surge of strength you managed to push the man off your body and you charged at Zeke, with every intent to cause him harm. 

Something hard hits the back of your head and you crumple to the ground, the throbbing pulsing against your skull. You moan, clutching your head.

“I admire the love for your mate (Y/n), I really do.” Zeke crouches down, examining you. “But I’m afraid he’s in my care now. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him.” he murmurs, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. His touch made your skin crawl and you spit back at him. He narrows his eyes in response. “I don’t take kindly to disrespect.”

Grasping the necklace he tears it off your neck and you gasp. “No, no please. Don’t please don’t.” You beg. You cry out when he steps on your hand as he rises to his feet.

“It really is a nice gift.” Zeke holds it up to the light, plucking one pearl and putting it into his pocket before letting the necklace fall to the ground. Then there was a crack. You couldn’t tell if it was the sound of your heart breaking or the pearls shattering upon impact as he slammed his foot down. 

“No…no…no…,” you whisper in a broken voice, tears blurring your vision. Levi’s gift….destroyed…nothing but little pieces.

“Have a good day (y/n).” You watch as Zeke walks away. You watch as his men take your merman away from you. 

“Levi…,” you weakly reach your hand out to him, to get to him, to save him, but your hand falls limply to the ground. The darkness envelopes you and you black out.


	6. Favorite-Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only were the merfolk captured but another one of their friends too. Hope was lost among the survivors, lost without their mates.
> 
> What did Zeke want with the merfolk? Where did he take them? And who exactly is he working with?

_“Miss (Y/n), Miss (Y/n)!”_

Floating through the darkness the voices sound far away. 

_“Please wake up!”_

The voices sound familiar to you though, and you struggle to identify them.

_“Eren what do we do!?”_

_“Calm down Armin! She’ll wake up, she has to.”_

Eren…Armin…of course. Soon rays of light break through the darkness that envelopes you. A groan slips past your lips as your senses become aware, pulled from your unconsciousness state.

“She’s waking up!”

“Come on Miss (Y/n).”

Your head rolls side to side, a dull throb pounding at the back of your head. Mustering the strength you open your heavy eyelids, a fog clouding your vision. Blurry images of Eren and Armin hover over you, concern and worry written all over their faces but it was soon erased and replaced by relief. You blink confusedly, unsure of the situation. What happened? 

Something shiny catches your attention. Fixated on the pearl necklaces strung around their necks your hand subconsciously reaches towards your throat. And clutches at nothing. The smooth, round pearls weren’t rolling beneath your fingertips. Eyes flying wide open you glance down, your breath hitching.

_Where’s my pearl necklace!?_

“Miss (Y/n)…,” ,you switch your gaze to Eren who wore a grim expression. “I’m sorry…this is all that’s left.” In his hands were broken pieces. Pieces of the pearls. A gift, a gift of love that Levi gave you.

Levi. It all comes back to you. Zeke. His sinister smile. Your screams. Watching him take Levi away.

Your heart constricts painfully, hot tears welling up behind your eyes. Your arm lays across your eyes, a sob crawling up your throat. “I failed to protect him.” You choke out. “He’s in my care, my mate and I let him-” it was hard to continue with a lump in your throat so you sealed your lips. 

You don’t see but Eren and Armin exchange a sorrowful look before looking at the ground. “Zeke took our mates too.” the blond boy whispers.

Eren clenches his hands into fists, his nails digging into his skin. “Mikasa tried to protect me but I should’ve been the one to protect her but it all went to shit.” His response was bitter, a sad undertone to his voice. 

Guilt. Pain. Despair. A concoction of emotions swirling inside all of you.

“They weren’t the only ones who were taken.”

Sliding your arm off your face you spot Erwin by the doorway, badly beaten. His face was painted black and blue and his left eye was swollen. He was supported by Mike and Petra at his sides, both of them sporting injuries of their own. You attempt to sit up but fall on your back again and so the boys assist you. “Zeke took Moblit right? He did say he wanted all our ‘specimens.’ the word leaves a bad taste in your mouth. 

“Yes, but that was not who I was referring to.”

Your eyebrows furrowed together, wondering who else Zeke would’ve taken. He only wanted their merfolk, right? Suddenly you stiffen, your eyes widening when you realize who was missing.

“He took Hanji.”

~~~~

Hanji groans when she becomes aware of her senses. The sharp pain knocking against her skull was annoying but she ignored it briefly, opening her eyes. Once her vision adjusts she takes a look around.

A panel of some sorts was in front of her, colourful buttons decorating the top. Screens were attached to the panel, displaying charts of all kinds, something she couldn’t decipher at the moment with the dull ache distracting her. There was a table against the wall, leather straps hanging off to the side. On the wall were sharp tools, making Hanji gulp. There was a shelf with jars, something sparkling inside them but she didn’t know what it was. As her eyes travel around the room and soaking in her environment, she gets to the worst part. Her breath hitches at the sight, jaw hanging open.

Four large cylinder tanks were in the middle of the room. Inside the tanks were the merfolk. Levi, Annie, Mikasa, Moblit. Tubes and wires were stuck into their skins and a collar of some sorts were around their necks. They were all unconscious, slumped against the glass. The caretaker inside of her screams at how horrible the conditions are for them. For one they shouldn’t be in a tank but an enclosure. Two, the tank was barely wide enough to accommodate them. They need to swim around and feel free, not cooped up like some chickens in cages. 

Just what was this place?

Attempting to move, Hanji realizes she couldn’t. Looking downs she gasps. Ropes were wrapped around her torso, hands behind her back and her legs were bound as well. Questions start to buzz around in her head. Where is she? Why were their merfolk here?

Why was _she_ here?

From what she could remember Zeke only seemed interested in the merfolk, something shining in his eyes once he laid eyes on them. Then hell broke loose. Screams in the halls, his people bursting through the doors and taking their merfolk away from them. She distinctly remembers a cloth covering her nose, inhaling a scent that caused her to blackout.

Cursing under her breath she wiggles around like a worm trying to break free but the ropes only dig into her skin more, a hiss ripping from her lips. She has to get out of here and get them out as well. Hanji tenses when the sound of doors sliding open captures her attention, Zeke stepping inside.

“Ah Dr.Zoe, you woke up. I hope you had a nice nap.” She wanted to smack the smile right off his face. Studying her glare Zeke chuckles. “Must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed I suppose.” Did he seriously find himself that funny? He was more annoying than Hanji gave him credit for.

“Why business do you have with our merfolk?” She spits out harshly. She wishes she could obliterate him on the spot by just her fiery glare. Her question sets his lips into a thin line and he turns around, hands behind his back.

“Would you like to hear a story Dr.Zoe? It might be long.”

“I’ve got the time.” Not like she can do anything while tied up.

“Very well.I was always fascinated by the world around me. So eager to learn, thirsty for knowledge. Yet my parents could barely satiate my hunger. So I set off on my own.” He looks over his shoulders. “Sounds familiar, doesn’t it?”

“Keep talking.” She growls out. Hanji couldn’t tell if he did a little digging into her past just to take some jabs at her and wear her down or he was speaking the truth. She can’t take anything he says at face value

“I became fascinated by marine life and once I found out the tales drunken sailors told about merfolk were true, I knew I had to get my hands on them. Study them, learn more about them. And so I built this facility from the ground up, had a team to help me. I know I would be able to make breakthrough discoveries, but alas I ran into a problem. Money.” Zeke leans against the panel, taking off his glasses to clean them. 

Lack of money Hanji thinks. His so-called facility looks and smells old, the musky scent causing her to wrinkle her nose in distaste. Dust was everywhere and the lights were flickering every now and then. Whatever money had he blew it on these high tech things, not things for comfort and other necessary items that were needed when caring for creatures. 

“Money is the root of everything. Without money, things can’t happen. I turned to the government for funds. Submitted a long report on what I would be doing was beneficial for humanity. Learning about these specimens, isn’t that what everyone wants? What secrets do they hold? To test their limits, what we can gain from them and use in our everyday life. If they would give me the money, I would’ve had the key in my hands to unlock those very secrets and shed light on the mysteries.” A wistful look crosses his features.

“They denied you didn’t they?”

He sighs, sliding the glasses up his nose. “Unfortunately. They claimed that ‘experimenting on these creatures’ would not be in the best interests.”

“Of course it wouldn’t be in the best interests!” Hanji snaps. “It’s inhumane and wrong, or have you hit your head?”

“I’m perfectly sound, thank you for asking. After my rejection, I had to take a step back and think about what to do. I wasn’t going to give up.” Standing back up he walks towards one of the tanks, placing his palm flat against the glass. “If I want something, I’m going to get it one way or another. You were lucky Dr.Zoe, things worked out for you but not for me. But, I found a way to bring my dreams to fruition, all without the government’s help and without them knowing. It’d be quite troublesome if they found out what I was doing.”

“So you know what you’re doing is wrong.” 

Zeke shrugs his shoulders. “What people consider wrong or right differs from people to people-”

“These are creatures we’re talking about! Living, breathing creatures! You can’t disregard their feelings! It’s immoral and wrong!” Her eyes were fierce, piercing straight through him but he was unfazed by her outburst.

“That is your opinion Dr.Zoe, think what you wish but this is my story so sit quietly and listen.” Hanji leans back against the wall, huffing. 

“Now as I was saying, I found a way. Although it wasn’t enough. I needed more, I didn’t get the results I wanted. And I stumbled upon your rehabilitation center.” Zeke grins. “It was like finding gold.” He glances at the unconscious merfolk in their tanks. “Stronger ones will yield better results. I’m already quite pleased by what I witnessed. Humans as their mates? Very surprising. Especially this one.” His knuckles tap against Levi’s tank. “Very protective over that girl, (y/n). His love is strong for her.” He examines his bandaged hand. Hanji had a good hunch Levi did that to him.

Still, one thing bothered her. “Why did you kidnap me if your focus was on the merfolk?”

“Ah you see Dr.Zoe, you play an important role. I need help in doing all this. I’m sure they’re least likely to harm you if you handle them.”

“I am never helping you.” Hanji spits out. How dare he think she’ll be his pawn for him to use in his experiments.

“Must all the people at the center be so difficult to work with?” He crosses the distance between them, towering over her. From his pocket he takes out a gun, pressing it against her forehead. Her heart leaps in her throat when she hears a click. “You will.” he says coldly, pressing the barrel harder against her skull.

Hanji maintains eye contact with him, not an ounce of fear in her body. “I won’t.” she resolves. She uses her hands for helping, not hurting. A gun to her head won’t change that. If he expected an obedient little doctor that’ll answer to his every whim he kidnapped the wrong doctor for the role. 

“Hanji?” A new voice disturbs the tense moment. Turning their heads they see Moblit up against the glass, his eyes wide with worry. The other merfolk were waking up too, looking around the unfamiliar place.

“Moblit yes? You must be worried for your caretaker.”

“Where are we?” Mikasa asks. Annie was trying to push through the glass but it wouldn’t give.

“You can’t break through the glass no matter how hard you try.”

“What the fuck is this?” Levi grabs his collar, attempting to rip it off him.

“Moblit I’m fine, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.” Hanji shoots him a reassuring smile.

Zeke pulls back, putting the gun away and facing his back towards her. “Interesting. You two have a close bond but are not mates. You see, this is the kind of thing I want to discover. The ways of these specimens and how they operate. Now let’s try something different.” 

Blood curdling screams ring out in the air as Zeke administered electric shocks with a push of a button, their bodies convulsing violently in the tanks. “STOP STOP!” Hanji shrieks. She couldn’t even watch them in pain, her heart twisting in agony. 

Zeke was merciful, pressing another button and the red light on the collars switch off. They all slump back against the glass, heaving. Tears gather in the corner of her eyes. They were in pain, so much pain. 

“I’m impressed. These electric shocks would have normally finished off other specimens, but you all took it well.” Zeke analyzes the charts. “Especially you Levi, your condition is returning back to normal very fast.”

“I’m going…to kill you…,” Levi promises with a murderous glare.

He brushes the threat off. “I’m going to enjoy my time getting to know you all very well. As for you Doctor Zoe.” He turns around to face her. “I’ll say it nicely. Will you cooperate?”

Bowing her head she murmurs, “Fine, I’ll cooperate.”

“Good.” He says cheerfully. “There’s no need to be violent after all. We can all be civil.” Lowering his gun he begins to untie her. Waiting for the right moment, Hanji reels her hand back and punches him in the face, hard. Finally, she got to hit him but there wasn’t any time to revel in that. Reaching for his gun she lets out a yelp when Zeke swipes his leg under her feet, catching her off balance and collapsing to the floor.

“No Hanji!”

Air rushes out of her lungs when Zeke brings his feet down on her stomach. “Like I said, there is no need to be violent.” He wipes away the blood running down his nose. “First and only warning Doctor Zoe. I expect you to not do something foolish like this again if you know what’s good for you and,” he gestures to the tanks. “For them.”

She leans her head back, clenching her eyes shut. She had no choice but to accept defeat. Hanji never felt so powerless in her life. He was the one in control, and Zeke knew it. Too engrossed in her thoughts she fails to register the doors opening.

“I was beginning to wonder when you would’ve returned.”

“Tch they led us on a chase but I got what you wanted.” Something drops with a heavy thud.

“Excellent. While I do have stronger specimens, weaker ones never hurt anyone.”

She wishes she hadn’t opened her eyes. In front of her lays a net full of injured merfolk, their skin pale and deep gashes on their tails, blood dried on their sparkling scales. Her eyes travel up and see an older looking male with a goatee wearing a black cowboy hat.

She understood what Zeke meant by ‘finding his way.’ He paired with _hunters._


	7. Favorite=Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no leads to where their merfolk or Hanji is, you and the rest of your friends are at a loss at what to do. You were worried, scared, terrified of what Zeke was doing to your mate.
> 
> Unfortunately for Hanji, she gets to be a first hand witness of Zeke’s cruel nature

The moon was visible through the lone window, the only connection he had to the outside world. A sigh drifts from his lips, his eyes darting to his tail. He was missing a couple of scales, his once radiant tail now dull and marked with cuts. He was no stranger to injuries and scars, living in the ocean before he went to the rehabilitation center he fought with hunters on the daily. Those wounds were faded, distant memories but now he had fresh ones to look at.

He wasn’t the only one who suffered. The other merfolk had their scales taken away from them. And then there was Hanji, the one who took the scales from them. He doesn’t blame her, none of them did. She had no choice with the gun at the back of her head, Zeke’s authoritative voice ordering her around. Her eyes begged them for forgiveness, her hands trembling with the tools in her hands and her face in utter agony as she plucked the scales one by one like picking an apple from a tree. 

The only one who was happy was the sick bastard, admiring their scales under a microscope before throwing them in jars and placing them upon the shelf with the other containers, evidence of countless other victims that went through the same ordeal and most likely didn’t live to see another day. He treated their scales as some trophy, perched on the shelf for all to see.

Speaking of his victims, he remembers about the injured merfolk in the net, courtesy of the hunter-Kenny, as Zeke called him. He was just as much of a bastard as Zeke, fueling his desires by giving him the resources he needs. God knows where he dragged them to but he had a feeling he didn’t want to know. His hands ball into fists at the thought. How cowardly Zeke was to prey on the weak and sick for his own benefits. Partnering with hunters, it was a match made in hell.

His head leans against the glass. The damn tanks had no room for them, couldn’t even stretch out their tails. It was like being stuffed into a cardboard box. He attempted to pull the tubes and wires out of his skin but they were lodged in and the collar was a whole other issue. The flow of electricity igniting his whole body on fire was a feeling he does not want to relive.

The sudden sound of thumping breaks him out of his thoughts. Looking to his side he sees Mikasa throwing her shoulder against the glass repeatedly, not caring about the bruise that was starting to form.

“Give it up. Didn’t you hear him? We can’t break the glass.” Annie’s monotone voice rings out in the air.

Mikasa shoots a glare at her. “I’m not going to just sit around in here and let him use us as lab rats. “

“Mikasa please, you’re just going to hurt yourself.” Moblit says in a worried tone.

“He already hurt us!” She snaps. 

“Are you really going to be a brat and just keep hurting yourself?” Levi dryly comments.

Mikasa bows her hand, fists against the glass. “I don’t care what I have to do, I just want to go back to Eren. Isn’t that what you all want too? To go back home? To our friends, mates?”

“Of course we do.” The brown tailed merman murmurs, his eyes downcast.

“You’re not the only one who misses your mate. I want to be with Armin,” Annie quietly adds.

His heart clenches. (Y/N).

What he would give to hold her in his arms, to inhale her unique scent, to hear her giggles, to taste her lips. Far away from home, from his mate, a longing tugs on his heartstrings, yearning to reunite with his beloved. 

Like their missing scales, a piece of their hearts were missing.

~~~

You peer up at the moon through the glass dome. The beautiful glow of the moon reminds you of Levi’s tail, sparkling grey scales that held you in a trance everytime you laid eyes on them. Your heart aches, a feeling of emptiness inside you that only Levi can fill and make you whole again.

_“We have to go find them!” You move to stand up but Petra holds you back. “(Y/N) you’re injured!” She scolds her, wrapping a bandage around your head._

_“Forget me, we have to worry about our merfolk and Hanji!” you cry out desperately. What was Zeke going to do to them? Will he hurt them? Oh god, the scenarios floating through your head get worse and worse and you squeeze your eyes shut._

_“(Y/N), we don’t even know where to begin.” Erwin brings up._

_“But we have to start somewhere!” Eren digs his fingers into his knees. “We have to rescue them.” his voice drops._

_“Isn’t there anything we can do? Can’t we find anything about Zeke?”_

_“I’ve tried,” Mike answers Armin’s question. He sighs, his form hunched over. “I couldn’t find anything on him. He knows how to cover his tracks and be under the radar.”_

_“So we’re just going to sit here and do nothing?” You growl out, your fierce eyes directed at Erwin._

_“Our best course of action is to recover and keep looking for leads. We can’t just go out into the streets and start searching, it’d be a waste of time and energy.” Scooting forward Erwin lays a hand on your shoulder. “I know you’re torn up about this, but we have to stay calm and collected in this situation.”_

You know Erwin was right, he usually always is, but you weren’t thinking straight. You were just waiting to erupt but thankfully Erwin soothed you with his words, the volcano inside you reverting back to its dormant state.

Zeke should be on the receiving end of your wrath.

Your eyes lower to the body of water in the enclosure, half expecting that Levi will pop out and swim forward to rest his head on your lap like he always does. A hollow laugh escapes your lips. 

You wish.

Your ears register the sound of the doors opening but you keep your eyes fixated on the water. Footsteps rise in the air until they stop next to you, a soft blanket thrown over your shoulders. Pulling the edges of it closer you glance up. 

“Shouldn’t you be resting in the infirmary?”

“I figure I should check up on you first.” 

Erwin sits down, shoulders bumping together. You wince when you take a look at his face. “Does it still hurt?”

He delicately touches his swollen eye. “Not as much. What about you?”

You shrug. “I’ve been better.” The only way all of this would be fixed is when they’re reunited with Hanji and their merfolk. Until then the rehabilitation center was missing something, their hearts were incomplete. An arm wraps around your shoulders and brings you closer to Erwin. Turning your head you hide your tears, grasping the sleeve of his shirt.

“We’ll find them. I promise.”

~~~

“Zeke stop that can’t take much more of this!” Hanji pleads, the screams piercing the air and ringing in her ears. He doesn’t listen, simply observing how the merfolk were twisting their bodies in the tanks, clutching at the offending item around their necks that was causing them so much pain.

“Zeke!” Her voice strains with desperation.

Reaching behind him Zeke presses a button, the electricity ceasing and so did the screams. The merfolk slump back, heaving heavily. They could barely move, barely even lift their eyelids. 

“Hanji…it’s okay…we’re okay…,” Moblit attempts to smile at her but he groans, shutting his eyes.

Nothing was okay. Not her or them. They were trapped, cornered, stuck in a cycle of pain. Zeke had the remote in his hands, controlling everything.

“Even with their weakened states due to the serum I gave them, they took the shocks pretty well.” He hums thoughtfully as he studies the monitors. “Amazing what they are capable of.”

“If you keep testing like this they won’t last.” Her heart trembles at the thought. 

“Ah Dr.Zoe, I’m merely testing their limits. I won’t push them over the edge, there’s so much I have to discover about them. They’re too valuable to lose. At least for now.”

“We mean nothing to you, right? You care nothing about us, just using us for your own benefits.” Mikasa hisses.

“Oh don’t think so negatively my dear, you’re doing a great service to humanity. Because of you all, we’ll learn so much about your kind.” Zeke places a hand on her tank. Mikasa lurches forward, pressing the palms flat against the glass and baring her teeth at him. 

“What a load of bullshit.” Levi comments. “It’s a service to you, not humanity.” 

“You can’t fool anyone.” Annie gives a pointed look. Despite just going through the electric shocks they still had enough energy to take jabs at him.

“Think what you will, but really this will all be worth it at the end.” Turning around Zeke brings the microscope close to him but pauses, an idea crossing his mind. Hanji didn’t like the smirk spreading across his lips. Just what was he planning this time?

“You know, I always wondered what would happen if, say, I don’t know, a specimen’s mate got hurt.” he begins. Rotating around he fixates his attention on Mikasa. “Let’s take your mate for example. Eren’s hurt, all alone. Wounds all over his body, his blood seeping out of him slowly-”

“Stop it!” Her fist bangs against the glass, her eyes ablaze. 

Zeke merely moves on to his next target, his lips twitching. “Ah, you’re precious little Armin.” Annie narrows her eyes. “It’d be a shame if he suffered a terrible fate. Screaming in pain, begging to be saved.” He provokes, inching closer to her tank and shows a sinister smile. “Asking where is his mate, why wasn’t he saved? Blood everywhere before it all goes quiet. Or another scenario. Held at gunpoint, just a single push of a trigger-”

Annie shoves her face in front of his, revealing her sharp teeth. “Shut. Up.”

Zeke chuckles. “Just strong reactions to simple little tales. But I’ve saved the best for last.” Moving over to Levi’s tank the merman snarls. “It’s going to take more than shitty words to do anything.”

“I expected nothing less. You’re different from the others. Stronger, colder. But,” his eyes shine. “Your love for your mate knows no bounds. So deep, deep as the ocean.” Holding up his hand he displays the cut. “I experienced it firsthand when I was just going to touch (y/n).”

Levi sneers. “I should’ve ripped off both your hands. You don’t touch someone’s mate so easily like that.”

“But what if I did?”

Levu knits his eyebrows in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh I forgot, you were knocked unconscious before you could see what happened.”

“What did you do to her!?” Levi roars, fury dancing in his eyes. 

An innocent look was on Zeke’s face. “I shattered her heart, but that wasn’t the only thing that was broken.” Walking around the control panel he crouches down and takes out a bag. Placing the bag upside down a small round, smooth ball falls into the palm of his hand. “ It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Doesn’t it look familiar to you?” Coming back to his tank he holds it up.

There was no doubt in his mind that it was pearls he gathered on the seafloor to create the necklace for (Y/n). It was her gift, it should be around her neck. 

Why the hell was one of the pearls in his filthy hands?

His rage escalates, his nails raking down the glass, a horrible screeching sound produced. He wishes he could claw Zeke’s face off. “Where. Is. the. Necklace.” he punctuates each word, his tone sharper than any knife in the world.

Zeke says nothing. Instead he lets the pearl drop to the floor, raising his foot and bringing it down, a crack sounding right after. Lifting his foot he shows the damage. Nothing but little pieces. “(y/n) decided to disrespect me. If she hadn’t, perhaps I wouldn’t have crushed the dear necklace you gave her and saved a pearl just to show you what I did.”

Levi stares at the shattered shards, sliding down to the bottom of the tank. His eyes wide, the cracking sound replaying over and over inside his head. Zeke turns away, satisfied with the reactions he coaxed out of them. 

A bystander to it all, Hanji always thinks he couldn’t get any worse, but Zeke proves her wrong every time.


	8. Favorite-Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an old friend came to provide their assistance in tracking down Zeke, things were looking good. A confrontation between both parties near, but unfortunately Zeke still had other moves to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i took some liberties with this chapter and tried to sound smart (you’ll see what i mean)

You thought within a few days they would find their missing companions and all would go back to normal. The lively atmosphere would return to the center. You would hear Hanji’s boisterous laugh bouncing off the walls, watch Armin read something to Annie, suppress your laugh when Mikasa acted like a mother hen over Eren, and of course, you would be with your mate, Levi.

It was wishful thinking on your part. Seven days passed. One whole week. No clues. No leads. Nothing. 

The rest of them stayed at the center, the only place where they can find remnants of their happy memories. The only place where they can feel connected to their lost friend and mates. It was as if grey clouds shrouded the center. Bleak, gloomy, dark. The halls were empty and quiet. Eyes full of pain and anguish, hearts broken and wounded. 

Hope. That was the only thing you-everyone can hold onto. Hope was a shining star in the sky, a beacon of guidance, a compass to point in the right direction. 

And fortunately for all of you, a ray of light broke through the darkness. 

“I know how we can find Zeke.” 

All heads turn towards the doorway of the cafeteria where Mike was standing. You immediately perk up, something sparking inside you, your heart pounding with anticipation. “How? Did you find a clue? A lead?” the questions pour from your mouth. He holds up his hand, silencing you.

“Easy (y/n). Technically I know someone who can help us find Zeke.”

“Well quit stalling then, who is it?”

Stepping to the side to give room a woman enters the cafeteria. Sporting short blonde hair and a blue shirt with black pants, a satchel around her shoulders, your jaw drops. You and Erwin exchange a bewildered look before gazing back at the woman.

“Nanaba?” Erwin slowly rises from his seat. A small smile graced her lips and she nodded. “Good to see you.”

“But you’re supposed to be in another country, right? Or wherever the government sent you.” You bring up, a puzzled expression on your face.

Nanaba shrugs. “I came back not too long ago. And Mike called me and filled me in so I decided to drop by and lend a hand.” Coming over she gives Erwin a hug before embracing you. “I’m so sorry what happened to you all,” she says in a hushed tone.

You shake your head. For once things were looking up, the grey clouds clearing away. And for the first time in a while, you smiled. “You’re here to help us and that’s the first good news we’ve had in a week. So thank you for coming by.” You squeeze the hand on your shoulder in gratitude. 

“Umm…,” Behind you Armin and Eren were shuffling their feet, unsure of what to do. 

You totally forgot about the boys. “Oh, sorry guys. This is Nanaba, our good friend. Nanaba, this is Eren and Armin, two interns working at our facility.” You introduce both parties.

“Nice to meet you Ma’am.” The boys say in chorus.

“Nice to meet you too. Now I think we should start searching for Hanji and the merfolk right away. There’s a lot of things we need to do.” Always down to business, you couldn’t help but chuckle. It’s been years since you last had contact with her. 

“Let’s go to my office.” Erwin leads the way, allowing Nanaba to take out her laptop and set it up on his desk. 

“If I may ask, what job do you work for the government?” 

“That I cannot say, but let’s just say I hold enough clearance for a lot of databases and files.” She answers Armin’s question, reaching into the inside pocket of her satchel to retrieve a pendrive. “When I heard the name Zeke it sounded familiar to me so I did some digging back at headquarters and stored everything here.”

“Isn’t that breaking the rules?”

“Yeah, Nanaba what if you get caught?” You add to Erwin’s statement, worry lacing your tone. You appreciate that Nanaba came out here to help them but the last thing any of them wanted was for her to do something illegal and put herself at risk.

Nanaba brushes off their concern, not at all bothered. “Don’t worry about it, I made sure to be cautious and cover my tracks. And even if I do get caught, it’s worth it if in the end my help contributed to saving Hanji and your merfolk.”

“Nanaba…,” you whisper., touched by her words. She was willing to risk it all for them.

Plugging the harddrive into the computer the menu pops up. She pauses, turning around in the chair to address all of them. “Just a warning, what you’re going to read next isn’t…good.”

“Nothing about Zeke is good anyway so I expect nothing less,” Eren mutters.

“Click the file Nanaba.” Mike urges. 

She does what he says, a couple of reports displaying on screen. The room goes quiet, everyone besides Nanaba taking the time to digest the words.

They felt like vomiting them back afterwards, almost wishing they had never laid eyes on the reports.

You move away from the desk, back hitting against the wall, reeling from the information you read. You couldn’t believe what this man wanted to do-could be doing right now, this very second to Levi and the other merfolk. 

“He wanted to experiment on them,” Armin took the words right from your mouth, horror dancing across his features. Annie…oh god.

“He only cares for himself! He doesn’t see merfolk as living creatures, just what the hell was that proposal!?” His hands shake, itching to do something. Anything. The next second a loud thud resonates in the air coupled with heavy breathing.

“Eren why did you do that!?” Armin grabs his hand, examining his bruised knuckles. Eren didn’t even register the pain, too consumed by his hatred for Zeke. If Mikasa were here she would’ve scolded him, but her actions would contradict her, gently rubbing the discolored skin with her fingers. His free hand covers the side of his face, his jaw clenched. 

“I can’t believe he wanted to get money just so he could experiment on them. Thankfully the government rejected his proposal.”

“But he found a way didn’t he?” You look at Erwin. “Even though he didn’t get the money Zeke found some way to carry out his plan, why else would he take our merfolk? He has a place where he can…experiment on them..,” the last part was barely audible, too painful for you to even say, to even consider what he may be doing to them.

“Exactly, so I did some searching.” Nanaba’s fingers fly through the keyboard, producing clicking sounds. “Obviously he has his own lab, probably even built it himself so a contract wouldn’t be traced back to him if he bought one.”

“I’ve tried searching for labs around the area and in different places Nanaba, I came up with no promising results.”

Her lips twitch. “But you’re not me Mike. I can dig a lot deeper and with my perks it’s a lot easier to discover things.”

Armin blinks as he looks at the screen. “Satellite images?”

“While the pictures aren’t the best quality, it’ll help us pinpoint a location. I just have to find labs that are unknown and not registered to anyone….far away from everyone else to remain discreet….,” She was in the zone, muttering things to herself while the rest of you watched her work her magic in amazement. 

A ping emit from her laptop. “I got a hit!”

“Where is it!?” You lurch forward.

“ Not many people inhabit or pass by this area.” She taps the screen. “I may not be 100% certain but I’m fairly confident and it’s the closest match I got with the parameters I put in place to narrow it down.” Nanaba explains, showcasing satellite images of the lab that allegedly Zeke is at. 

“It’s the only option we have.” Erwin states.

The fire inside your burns intensely, fueling your determination. Zeke has a storm coming his way.

_Wait just a little longer Levi, I’m coming for you._

~~~~

“Oi Zeke.” Kenny barges into the room. The man with glasses pulls away from the microscope where he was examining blood samples, a dissatisfied look on his face. “What is it Kenny?”

“Where the hell is my money?”

“I told you, I will give you the money in time.”

The older male takes out a gun and points it at him, clicking his tongue. “That’s not the answer I was looking for.” Hanji gulps. Off to the side holding a clipboard with a checklist as Zeke ordered her to do her eyes flicker between them, the tensions in the air rising.

Unlike her Zeke wasn’t the least bit fazed, maintaining his calm expression. “If you’re going to shoot me then who will you get your money then?”

Kenny curses under his breath, reluctantly tucking the gun away. “I’ve given you what you wanted. And you got stronger ones so what more do you want? I was even generous enough to give you more time than usual. Just give me the damn money.”

For a partnership it was on thin ice Hanji observes. From the corner of her eyes she notices the merfolk watching them despite the fact they were weak, thanks to Zeke injecting a liquid into the tubes. She was forced to assist him. He calls it a serum. She sees it as poison. 

“It’s not that simple Kenny, there are other things in play. Good things come to those who wait. I assure you, you will be rewarded.”

Kenny clenches his jaw. “Don’t take me for a fool.”

Zeke holds his hands up. “When have I ever implied that? You’ve helped me greatly, supplying me with the specimens. And I’ve paid you before, what makes you think I won’t do it now?”

“That’s exactly my point. You’ve paid me before on time, but what the hell makes this time around different?” he counters, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zeke sighs, shaking his head. “You wouldn’t understand Kenny. First I need my results, then you will get your reward.”

“Tch. How fucking troublesome.” Leaning against the wall Kenny his eyes land on Hanji. “So, yer assistant any good?”

“I would say so.” Zeke’s smile makes her skin crawl. He returns back to peering through the eyepiece but the brunette notes that he was studying the hunter also. “Shouldn’t you be back at seas?”

“As if I’m going back hunting when you haven’t paid me yet. I’m not going to break my back chasing after the merfolk unless I get my money.” Kenny scoffs.

Zeke hums, a thoughtful expression on his face. Hanji notices his eyes brightening like a switch was turned on, a lightbulb going off inside his head. 

“Are you in the mood to hunt Kenny?”

“I just told you-”

“I wasn’t referring to the specimens.”

The hunter cocks an eyebrow, uncrossing his arms. “Then what?”

Slightly turning to catch her gaze, Hanji’s stomach drops at the smirk plastered on Zeke’s face.

“How does hunting humans sound?“


	9. Favorite-Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you, Eren, and Armin head to Zeke’s lab they met an obstacle to stop them in their tracks. When things were looking grim, an unlikely candidate steps up to fight in their own way. 
> 
> Back at the lab, things only grow worse. Barely managing to get by Hanji wins a game. But at what cost?

“(Y/N) are you even thinking straight?!”

Erwin limps after you as you march down the hall, fists clenched by your sides. “I’m thinking just fine.” Your voice was low.

“Going on your own is a bad idea!” 

You stop, breathing deeply, your fingers unfurling. “The less people there are, the better. You’re injured Erwin and so is Mike. Both of you need to stay with Petra. I can’t endanger Nanaba anymore. And I’m definitely not taking the boys-”

“As if you’re the only one who had someone precious taken from them!” a voice cries out.

Turning around you notice Eren and Armin not too far behind. “Our mates have been taken too! And Dr.Zoe and Moblit are equally important to us, to everyone! You can’t just go off on our own and take Zeke on by yourself, you don’t even know if he’s working with someone!” Eren’s voice was strained.

“Miss (Y/N) we understand your emotions, we really do.” Armin has a softer tone than his best friend, glancing down at the floor before connecting your gazes together. “Please, you don’t have to do this alone. Let us come with you, we can help you.” He pleads, imploring you with his large cerulean eyes.

“I would never endanger the lives of our young interns but,” Erwin sighs before looking at you with a serious face. “Me and Mike are unable to help with our conditions, as much as I hate to admit that. But like the boys said, you don’t have to do this alone (Y/n). You can have the boys with you, and the rest of us will be with you in spirit.” Moving forward Erwin lays a hand on your shoulder. “You need to have a level head (y/n). Think about Levi. He wouldn’t like it if you act brashly and get injured in the process.” he reminds you, striking a chord in your heart.

Levi. Clenching your eyes an image of him floats through your head. You could just envision him scolding you if he saw a wound, but his actions and eyes would reveal his true colors. Worried ashen hues, delicate, soft touches.

“Okay,” you accept defeat, reopening your eyes. Ashamed of how you acted you pull away from Erwin and turn your back on him and the boys. “I’m sorry for how I sounded, for being so selfish.” You murmur, your head bowed. “Believe me, I want to get all of them back, not just Levi. Zeke is hurting all of them, I’m sure.” You bite your lip, arms wrapping around your midsection. “I…just want to get them back..safe and sound…,” you whisper hoarsely, your heart squeezing in pain.

Footsteps approach you. “You don’t have to say sorry Miss (Y/n). We understand.”

“We’ll get Zeke back for what he’s done to us.”

Your lips twitch at their words. How could you think you could leave them behind? They’ve always got your back. “Thank you. Now let’s go.”

“Be safe.” Erwin says, watching the trio leave the facility. Lifting his foot up and down he winches at the sharp jolt of pain going up his limb. He should be with them, leading them, helping them. 

“They’ll be okay.” Mike emerges next to him, hands behind his back. “They have each other.”

“I know. I can’t help but worry Mike. There are still obstacles all of us need to face before this chapter closes.”

~~~~

“Miss (Y/N), aren’t we going too fast!?”

“Fuck the speed limit.” 

Eren and Armin exchange a look in the backseat before gazing at your expression in the mirror. Narrowed eyes, concentrated face, hands gripping the steering wheel to the point your knuckles were as white as a sheet of paper. The wind slaps their faces, the sound of the engine deafening in their ears. At the very least they were alone on the road.

“Do we have a plan?” Eren had to yell just so his voice could reach you.

“We’ll get in through the back door that Nanaba showed us. We don’t know the layout of the lab so we’ll have to be cautious. I have no doubt in my mind that Zeke will keep Hanji close to him. If we find her, we have to give her an opening so she can take him out and we’ll handle any people that lurk around.”

“Umm…I’m not a fighter Miss (Y/N)…,” Armin fidgets in his seat. He wonders if he’ll be dead weight in the mission. LIke a ball and chain strapped to their ankles. Pulling them down under when they’re trying to swim. He wasn’t good at confrontations nor violence, hiding behind the backs of stronger people to let them take care of his problems.

“Don’t worry Armin, we all have our different strengths.” Eren reassures him.

“Exactly. We’ll use that brain of yours when needed while Eren can charge at them like a hot headed bull.”

“See even-hey wait a minute!” Eren registers the words you said. “Was that an insult!?”

The chortle leaving your lips breaks your character. Ah, the boys never fail to make you ease up. “I complimented you Eren.”

“As if!.” Eren huffs and leans back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “What about you Armin? Is that how you think of me?”

“I mean…you do use your head more than your brain…but sometimes that’s a good thing!” Armin quickly tries to soothe the burn but it did little to accomplish what he wanted.

“I can’t believe it!”

Watching the kids through the top mirror made you smile. Shifting your attention back on the road you wonder when the lab will show up in your view. There were no landmarks, houses, buildings, nothing. Just a barren wasteland. You were getting impatient, itching to land a blow on Zeke. Or two. 

Who were you kidding you wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. The closer you get to Zeke, the harder it was to keep yourself in check. When the time is right, then you’ll allow yourself to erupt like a volcano, unleashing the beast inside you. 

But it looks like the confrontation between you and Zeke will be delayed.

“Hey…I see something up ahead.” Eren notes.

“Yeah I do too.” Armin pokes his head out.

You squint your eyes, attempting to make sense of the blurry dots that they were approaching. Upon closer inspection the dots take form. They were humans.

“What the hell are they doing out here?” You mutter under your breath, easing up on the gas. For some reason they weren’t moving out of the way. Isn’t the normal reaction to a car coming your way was to get away from it?

But these people were rooted to the ground side by side, blocking your path to the lab. Honking did no good. They were still standing, locked in place. A barrier, a wall.

They were getting in the way of the mission and you did not want to waste a single second, every second counting for your friends and mates. Every second that Zeke has them in their clutches, every second they are forced to be in his presence. Every second lost to you was every second gained by Zeke.

Every second mattered. 

“Get off the road!” You shout as you brake, making no effort to mask your annoyance. 

The man in the middle of the chain chuckles. He stood out with his black cowboy hat, appearing to be older than the people he was with. “Feisty aren’t ya?”

“You old man, get off the road!” Eren hollers. “We’ve got places to be!”

“Places?” He echoes, cocking an eyebrow. “Has your eyesight gone to shit? There isn’t anything around here. In fact, no one goes around here. So what, this some roadtrip you on to discover nothing?”

His mockery ticks you off and you were not in the mood for this. “Look, just let us through.” you try to keep your tone steady but really, you wanted to get out of the car and shove him aside. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” he tips his hat, the glint in his eyes causing your stomach to churn.

“Why the hell not?” you snap, losing your control on your emotions.

The man grins. Opening your mouth to shoot another rude remark the words die in your throat when you see him take out a gun from his pocket, his companions following his example. 

“Got to hand it to Zeke, he knows how to make things interesting. You three will be fine prey for a hunter like myself.”

~~~

“I’ll kill you!” Mikasa hisses, slamming her hands against the glass.

“They’ve done nothing wrong!” Moblit cries out.

“Leave them out of this.” Annie growls lowly, her eyes blues intense.

“You bearded bastard. It’s us you want, why are you going after them!?” Levi glowers.

Zeke sighs. “Are you still on about this? Kenny and his crew left long ago and I’ve given you my answer during that time frame.”

“Zeke what have they done to you!?” 

He turns to look at his hostage. “You’re smart Dr.Zoe. And you know your friends. You know that they’re going to try and find me. Perhaps they’re already on their way here. It’s logical isn’t it? Eliminating the rest of your friends. Saves me trouble.” He smiles.

Hanji clenches your jaw. “You won’t get away with this.” Her hands ball into fists. “You may hold us hostage and you may have sent your partner to stop my friends, but they won’t give up. They won’t stop until they bring you down.” She promises.

He shrugs it off like it was nothing. “Hard for those words to be true if they’re killed.”

She has to believe and put faith in her friends. It was the only thing she could do. Even if Zeke’s words were meant to break her down, even if Kenny’s feral grin made her stomach churn, even if everything was going to shit and there seems to be no way out…she has to hope there was light at the end of the tunnel. 

“You know, you got me thinking Dr.Zoe.” Zeke starts walking around the room. “There are many people who tried to stop me. First was the government. Now it’s your friends.”

“Of course they would, it’s the logical thing to do.” She mutters bitterly.

He pauses, back faced towards her. “You tried stopping me as well. I have to admit, you were quite brave for trying to get the gun from my hand.” 

Her heart quickens when she sees the familiar weapon in his hand, holding it up. “It takes too long to clean up the blood,” he hums. “I use it more so as a tool for people to know their place. But sometimes things need to be done.”

Hanji gasps when he points the weapon at her. “Wait, what are you doing!?”

“No, don’t hurt Hanji!” Moblit presses his palms against the tank.

“You see, you brought up a good point. People will try to stop me unless I do something about it. The government is no issue since they’ve lost interest in me. Kenny will stop your friends. That leaves only you. Who’s to say you won’t try something again?” Her heartbeat rings in her ears, her breathing becoming erratic as Zeke comes closer.

“You despise being my assistant, I can see that. How long will you stay obedient when you have that hatred inside you? How long until you lash out?” Standing in front of her the gun was millimetres away from her forehead.

“Y-You don’t want to do this,” she curses herself for the stuttering. She has to stay strong, to show him that his tactics were useless against her. But she was losing. This wasn’t like the first time when he held the gun to her head and she didn’t care. She knows the gravity of the situation, knows what he is capable of. What will he do to the merfolk if she isn’t here? What cruel actions will he perform?

She was the barrier between the merfolk and Zeke. Right now it was horrible, there’s no denying it. The merfolk were being tortured for his entertainment and she was forced to assist and watch. But she has pulled him from pushing them too far, keeping them alive for a little longer. If the wall disappears, there’s no telling what he will do.

“And why do you think that?” He asks, tilting his head.

“You said it yourself, the merfolk won’t hurt me if I handle them,” her words came out rushed. “You care for things that are valuable, I’m still valuable to you.” She couldn’t believe she was saying these things, treating herself as some kind of tool but she had to speak in Zeke’s language because she is just a tool to him. 

She was playing a dangerous game, one that she has to win.

These were the words he wants to hear, to revel in the fact that she knows her place in regards to him. That he was on the top of the mountain, king of the world while she was on the bottom, suffering. It was working. A smirk was on his face. “I suppose you are correct.”

“You still want to discover things. They’ll make it much more difficult for you if I’m not here. You need my help.”

Five seconds. That’s how long it took for Zeke to pull away and tuck the gun back in his pocket. She releases a shaky breath, hand clutching her chest.

“You made a compelling argument. There is still something I need you to help me with.”

~~~~

“Out of the car.” Kenny demands. “Do it now or there will be more than just one bullet hole in ya.”

Coming back to your senses you slowly open the door, the boys mimicking your actions. You didn’t know how many guns were pointed at you three, too focused on the older male in front. He said Zeke, which must mean they work together. He also introduced himself as a hunter, which made sense. Zeke needed merfolk, he went to the people who hunted them. The dots all connect together, but it’s not like it’s going to help you in this predicament. 

Outnumbered, no weapons to defend yourselves, they’ll kill on the spot if ordered. You really were a prey among bigger, stronger predators. You gulp, racking your brain for something, anything to do in this situation. 

“What do you want?” Eren was the first to speak, stepping forward but you outstretch out your arm, pushing him back. He gives you a look but you shake your head in response. Turning your head slightly, you notice Armin quivering behind you, terror marked over his face. You do your best to show a reassuring smile, to tell him that everything will be okay but you didn’t know if that was true.

The odds weren’t in their favor.

“To be honest, I really don’t have an interest in any of ya but Zeke proposed hunting you and your friends back at the Maria facility. It’s a nice change of pace.” he smirks.

Wait, the facility?

“Are your people back at our center?” Your voice trembles in the slightest.

“As we speak. My second crew should take out whoever’s left.”

_Erwin, Mike, Petra! No!_

“So you’re doing this just for fun? You bastard!”

“Eren!” you scold him. The last thing you wanted was to provoke him. They had to tread carefully. One wrong word or move and it was all over.

“Watch your mouth boy,” He warns. “And part of it is for my entertainment. You know how hard catching merfolk is? They’re the slippery bastards, tch.”

“Then what’s the other part?” If you could keep him talking, maybe you could think of something. Him talking is better than shooting after all.

He grits his teeth, tightening his grip on the gun. “If I do this then maybe Zeke will give me my fucking money.” he spits out harshly.

Go figure. Hunters only hunt for money. Instead of the black market his paycheck comes from Zeke.

“He owes you?”

“Damn right he does. The last batch I gave he didn’t pay me. I was even nice before that. He paid me well before so I let him use my crew for when he stormed your facility to take those stronger merfolk.” Lowering his gun he shakes his head. “Dammit, I don’t even know why I even bothered to do that. Did it for free even,” he grumbles to himself.

Motorcycles. Not too far from them. You assumed it belonged to the hunters. You knew as soon as you moved the rain of bullets would be directed right at you. But maybe, if you get the boys to run in front of you they would have a chance to get on one. Calculating the risks it’s highly likely you’d get shot, but perhaps a leg wound or injured arm. You could live with that, could still run-

A bang resonates in the air and right after a scream rips from your throat. Falling back the boys catch you, shouting your name in distress. Your breathing escalates, witnessing the blood seeping from your stomach and staining the asphalt road red. The explosion of pain when the bullet first entered now reduces to intense burning, causing you to clench your eyes and press down against your side, the blood warm against your skin.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice. You were eyeing the bikes eh? I have to admit, you’re pretty ballsy to think about escaping in this situation.” 

You crack open an eye, glaring at him. “Then why didn’t you just kill me?”

“It’s a lot more fun playing with you like this.” He answers. “It’s not everyday I get to hunt humans so I’m going to savor it.”

“Miss (Y/n)…,” Armin whispers, his eyes wide. You don’t know, but something was churning inside his head. An idea, a plan. 

“Hey, hey, you’ll be okay.” Eren presses down on your wound to staunch the blood flow.

“Ngh..,” 

You were too distracted by the pain to think right. The motorcycles were not an option anymore. Were there even any options left? But you had to think of something! You were close, so close to reaching Levi and the others. It couldn’t end like this. Not only were they on the line but so were the boys. 

“Ah what a shame. Looks like the fun is over, but at least I’ll get my money.”

“Do you really think Zeke will give you money?” Suddenly Armin speaks, getting back on his feet and stepping in front of you and Eren.

“What are you doing!?” Eren yells.

“Get back here Armin!” You hiss. What was he thinking!?

“Oh, trying to act brave? Nice try boy.” He mocks him but Armin doesn’t falter. Multiple guns were pointed at him. Chances of getting shot- dying was high. Probability of them escaping was near zero. And even though he was afraid, fear clutching him in a vice like grip and his knees were quaking, he still stood his ground.

All his life he was protected. People stood up for him, shielded him. He knew he wasn’t strong or confident. He wasn’t heroic like the characters in the books he read. But he had to try. Zeke took something precious from him, all of them. Briefly glancing down at his pearl necklace he touches the item before inhaling deeply.

“Zeke has paid you before because he needed you. He didn’t have stronger merfolk which is why he relied on you, paid you so he could get the merfolk he needs.” Armin starts off, gathering his thoughts. No matter how tall a wall may be, if there were enough cracks it’ll crumble. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” An unimpressed look was on his face.

“Well, he got the merfolk from our facility. They’re stronger, can last longer with whatever he puts them through. He has no need for the weaker merfolk you capture from the ocean who are most likely injured or sick since they’re easier to catch, right?”

“Your point?” 

“My point is that even if you do give weaker merfolk, it’s of no use to him. He sees no reason to pay you anymore because he got what he wanted. The stronger merfolk.”

“We had a fucking deal.” The hunter growls. 

A crack. Armin shakes his head. “Don’t you see? Zeke doesn’t care about anyone but himself. He paid you because he had to. You’re a tool. He sent you to stop us just so he could get you off his back. You serve him.”

“I serve no one.” He retorts, his eyes fierce. The notion that he was some sort of servant repulsed him. 

“In Zeke’s mind he sees everyone serving him for his benefit.” Armin catches a quick glimpse. The seeds that he planted in his head took root. The hunter pauses, reminiscing about his confrontations with Zeke, something flashing in his eyes. 

“Why the hell are you telling me this? You’re just messing with me aren’t ya?” He snarls, attempting to ignore the blond boy’s words. The gun was aimed right for his head. 

“I’m just telling you what I know. You thought about it right? How Zeke treats you like you’re nothing. Even if you do kill us, will it do anything for you? Again, it only benefits Zeke because then nothing will stop him from what he’s doing.” Despite his shaky tone he manages to push the words past his lips. Just a little more.

Gathering his courage Armin takes a step forward.. “Doesn’t it anger you that Zeke is using you like this? Don’t you want your money that is rightfully yours?”

“Shut up if you know what’s good for you.” He threatens, his finger hovering over the trigger. 

Armin remembers Annie’s sparkling eyes when she read books with him. Her red cheeks when she presented him with the pearl necklace. Her distraught face when she was taken away from him.

He looks at him dead on. 

“Do you really want to be Zeke’s pawn?”

There was a gunshot and then a scream.

~~~~

Hanji watches Zeke move over to the table with the leather straps, his hand diving into a drawer and retrieving two pairs of surgical gloves. He tosses one pair at her. Hanji stares at them, her heart racing. 

“I suggest you put those on.” He advises.

“What..are we going to do?” 

“Oh Dr.Zoe, you should know what is going to come next.” From the wall he plucks a scalpel from the rack. “I bought a fresh set of tools, these are all nice and sharp.” The object glints in the light.

Hanji’s eyes dart to the merfolk in the tanks. “Wait, don’t you need to see their blood samples? Or what about their skin cells? Or-”

“I’ve done all that, don’t you remember?” He quirks an eyebrow. “Besides, look at them. They’re all weak.” Days of torture and cramped in those small tanks, they were nothing like the vibrant and healthy merfolk Hanji remembers them as. 

“ It’d be a waste if I gave them another serum or administered an electrical shock. But I do know a way for them to be useful to the very end. A way for me to discover something new.”

“Zeke-”

“Are you going back on your words Dr.Zoe?” He interrupts. “Are you saying that you are of no value to me?” He backed her into a corner. She uses her silence as an answer and he accepts it.

“Question is, who do I choose?” Turning around he surveys his choices, like considering what toy to choose. A smile curves on his lips. “Ah I know who. Someone who is different from the others.”

He points at the chosen tank with his scalpel. “Looks like you’re the lucky one.”


	10. Favorite-Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke’s plan has been foiled by someone unexpected. After all, even if the storm seems to last forever, light will find a way to bring life to those who suffered.

At the end of the scalpel was Levi’s tank. 

“I’ve always wondered what made you special.” Zeke walks until he stops in front of the tank, towering over the merman’s hunched form. “There’s something in your blood sample that I discovered that I didn’t find in any other specimen. Not to mention you took the shocks and serums well. Consider me impressed.” 

Levi glares daggers at him. His praises were nothing to get happy about. “I don’t give a fuck. I’m not letting you cut me open.”

“You don’t have a choice in the matter I’m afraid.” His smile was chilling, his eyes roaming over his body, mapping out the lines and where to cut. Turning to Hanji he gestures her over. “I’m going to drain the water and open the tank. Once the tubes, wires, and collar are off take him to the operating table.”

However she stays glued to her spot. Of all the things she was coerced to do, this was the one thing she cannot carry out. She can’t let him dissect the merfolk. The very idea scares her, unwanted images floating in her head and she shuts her eyes. 

“Dr.Zoe.” the tone implies that she should get moving. Or else.

And so she moves, despite every muscle in her body and her mind was screaming at her not to. She hates this, she hates how she had to do this bidding. Hates that he was controlling her like some damn puppet. Hates that she couldn’t do a single thing to help the merfolk.

She hates that she has to hurt them.

Zeke was already behind the control panel, his glasses gleaming. It makes her sick to her stomach at how eager he was. The water drains through the tubes connected to the tank. The collar disengages from his neck. With another push of a button the tank opens. Hanji gulps, the intense gaze boring into the back of her head, watching her every move.

“I’m not letting him put those tools in me.” Levi was resolute.

“What else can we do? We can’t stall.” She whispers as she kneels in front of him, gently removing the tubes and wires connected to his body. That wasn’t the only thing. Levi was too weak to fight back, evident by his sickly pale skin and shallow breaths. He could barely move, spending most of his time sitting at the bottom of the tank with his tail up to his chin due to the lack of space. Zeke has a gun and she already had the weapon against her skull. Twice. Who’s to say she’ll survive the third time?

“Then think. Use that brain of yours Hanji.”

“Dr.Zoe I don’t like waiting.” Zeke reminds her. “We’ve got things to do.”

Her mind was a mess, running scenarios through her head. With trembling hands she takes a hold of Levi and heaves him over her shoulder, grunting in the process. 

“I hope you thought of something.” he mutters into her ear. 

Standing back up she stumbles backwards before regaining her balance, tightening her arms around him. Glancing down she notices his tail slapping against her leg. His upper body may be useless but his lower half still had some strength left.

“Bring him over Dr.Zoe. I’m preparing the tools. I don’t want him to get infected after all.” The sound or running water reaches her ears. Besides the operation table was a sink where he was washing the items. Turning her head slightly she looks at Levi and taps on his tail twice. Hoping he understood the message she approaches the table. Zeke lays out the tools on the counter, shifting his attention to her.

“Ah, it’s much better seeing him up close. Put him on the table.” Doing as he said she lays him down, the cool surface of the table meeting his damp skin. He keeps his eyes trained on her, arms by his side and remaining still. As much as he wanted to lunge at the bearded bastard and claw him, he knew that would be a stupid move and foil Hanji’s plan. 

It’s the only plan they have after all. 

“We’ll have to wipe him down. Then we’ll put the straps on him so we can do section by section.” Zeke explains, handing her an alcohol wipe. “Take his upper half, I’ll take care of his tail.” Sliding the wipe over his skin, Hanji looks at Zeke through the corner of her eyes. He was meticulous, making sure to get every scale. She could tell Levi loathes every second of it, his jaw clenched and his muscles tense, holding himself back. Just a little more. Once he nears the end of his tail Hanji taps twice on Levi’s shoulder.

Mustering all the power he had left, Levi landed an uppercut to Zeke’s chin with his tail at full force, a loud smack resonating in the air. Catching Zeke off balance, Hanji surges forward, snatching the gun from his pocket and pointing it at him. Finally the balance shifts, the power in her hands. It felt good, but she didn’t have time to think about that now. Aiming for his leg to immobilize him she fires.

Nothing comes out.

Hanji blinks, pressing the trigger harder. Same result. “What the hell…,” she says to herself. All of a sudden there was laughter in the air. Looking back at Zeke he was holding his chin, skin bright red and even a small stream of blood trickling down his neck. But he wasn’t the least bit afraid of the weapon aimed at him. He was smiling.

“Oh Dr.Zoe, didn’t you hear what I said about that gun? It’s more so a tool for scaring people.” 

Her eyes widen, quickly unlocking the chamber. No bullets. The illusion was shattered, the feeling of power she had for a brief moment vanished into thin air. 

“However…,” reaching into a drawer Zeke takes out another gun. “This one is not. This one is for eliminating my foes.” To show her he wasn’t lying he reveals the chamber. Fully loaded with bullets.

“No! Stop!” Behind her Moblit bangs against the glass in distress, the two other mermaids watching in shock. Levi couldn’t move, drained of all energy for that one attack. He was helpless. They all were.

She was played like a fool. Why, why must he always win? It wasn’t fair! Bowing her head the gun slips from her grasp and drops to the floor with a clatter. She failed. She failed the merfolk and her friends. 

And now, this is how it’ll end. Killed by the hands of Zeke. What a disappointing way to die.

“Such a shame. I kind of liked you Dr.Zoe. You helped me a lot, but I have no need-”

He was cut off by a bang, causing Hanji to snap her head up and gasp at the scene before her. The red spot on his stomach grows larger and larger, crimson dripping to the floor. Zeke’s face was contorted to one of pain, gripping the edge of the sink before collapsing to the ground, the gun sliding away from him. 

The last person Hanji expected to see by the doorway holding a smoking gun was Kenny. Her jaw was hanging open, in awe of what she just witnessed. Cold hearted betrayal. 

Lifting his head Zeke looks over his shoulder and narrows his eyes. “What do you think you’re doing?” Zeke says through gritted teeth.

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago” Kenny answers, his eyes deadly. The aura radiating from him was murderous. 

“Don’t you want your money-”

“Shut up.” Kenny snarls. “You wouldn’t give me any money in the first place. Thought that I was just a stupid fool huh?” Zeke wheezes when Kenny stomps his foot down on his stomach, bending down so he was right in front of his face. 

“For the record, I’m nobody’s pawn to manipulate.” he spits on his face.

Pulling away he hauls the bearded man up by his collar. “Let’s see how you’ll do when the rest of my crew meets you.” Kenny grins. “Surrounded, with no one to help you, fun idea right?” His sadistic tone sent shivers down Hanji’s spine. It didn’t just affect her. For the first time, she sees fear in Zeke’s eyes.

Serves him right.

“Hold on Kenny, let me do this something before you go.” That voice…

Levi props himself up on his elbows, hope bubbling inside him. Hanji covers her mouth with her hand when she sees Eren and Armin supporting you, gaze darting to your blood soaked shirt. They’re here, they’re really here.

Removing your arms around their shoulders you hobble up to Zeke. Reeling your hand back you punch him in the face, relishing in the sound of his nose breaking and blood spurting from his injury. You even cracked his glasses. “Now I feel better.” you sing happily.

“Come on, don’t you want to take your anger out on me? There’s more hatred inside you, isn’t there? Go on.” Zeke taunts, breathing heavily.

Your lips press into a thin line. “As much as I would love that, and believe me I thought of it many times, I’m not like you Zeke. I don’t thrive off of violence and hatred. I have something better, which is also something you don’t have. I almost pity you for it. Almost.” 

“That’s all nice and dandy but this bastard still owes me and my gang so I’m taking him.”

You shrug your shoulders. “Be my guest. We got what we came for.”

Kenny drags Zeke out of the lab and out of their lives. For good. The storm has passed, the light shining down on all of them. 

They survived.

“Oh (y/n), Armin, Eren…,” Hanji says in a hushed voice, overwhelmed with a tidal wave of emotions. Relief, happiness, joy, all in the form of the tears sliding down her cheeks.

“Hanji..,” Making your way over to her you embrace her tightly. “God it’s so good to see you,” withdrawing from her you take a good look at her face and grimace. There wasn’t much color on her face and she looked thin. The dark crescents under her eyes were a sign of her lack of slumber.

“Hanji you look horrible. What did he do to you?”

She releases a weary breath. “Besides forcing me to do things I didn’t want to and putting me through emotional torture? Kept me in a cell so I wouldn’t escape. Food was disgusting too so I just gave up eating.” She cringes at the thought of the bland looking meals Zeke presented her with.

“(Y/n).” That voice makes your heart explode with warmth, a voice you hadn’t heard in so long. Turning around you see Levi on the table. Weak, tired, but his eyes were still bright. Still full of love. For you.

Breaking away from Hanji you kneel on the ground, placing your hand on his cheek. Shaky breaths escape you when you finally touch him. The rest of the world fades away, only centered on your mate. You don’t register Armin’s or Eren’s cries when they see their mates. You don’t see Hanji pushing the buttons to free the rest of their merfolk. 

You didn’t know what Zeke put them through, and you felt like you didn’t want to know. The facility was like a prison, a place of despair of pain, not an environment for taking good care of merfolk. But when did Zeke ever look at them as merfolk? He only saw them as creatures to experiment on. 

“Are you okay?” you rasp out, tears welling up in your eyes. 

“Now that you’re here.” Reaching out he cups your cheek and you lift your free hand to grip his wrist. His eyes drift down to your side, honing in on your injury. “What happened?” 

“I got shot.”

“You what?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Leaning forward you rest your forehead against his. You take a peek at his tail and inhale sharply. “He took your scales.”

“That’s the least of my concerns.” Why bother about missing scales when he found the missing piece to his heart?

Removing his hand from your cheek it gently moves your shirt up, exposing the wound and he holds his breath. “Does it hurt?” his voice was soft.

“I can ignore it for now.”

Unable to suppress your urge any longer you throw your arms around him and kiss him. Levi didn’t even care about the other people in the room, slipping a hand behind your nape to deepen the kiss. He needed to touch you, taste you, love you. His love repairs your heart, the emptiness gone. You were complete., you were whole again. You press your face into his chest. The damn breaks, tears cascading down your skin. “Oh I missed you…I missed you so much..,” you sob, relishing in the warmth he cocoons you in when he coils his arms around you. You didn’t mind his sharp nails digging into your back. It was proof of how much he yearned for you.

“I missed you too.” he whispers, only for your ears to hear. Closing his eyes he nestles his nose into your hair. A sense of tranquility washes over them. Apart for so long, they were reunited. 

“How did you find us?” Hanji asks. She was on the floor, cradling Moblit in her arms and brushing the hair out of his face. Eren and Armin were in a similar situation with their mates in their arms. Mikasa fussed for Eren for a solid minute for slumping against him. Annie has her face buried in Armin’s neck, clutching him tightly.

You turn your head so you can face Hanji. “We couldn’t have done it without Nanaba.”

“She’s here?” Hanji says in disbelief.

“Yeah, I was surprised too. She dropped by and lent us a hand in finding the lab.”

“But Kenny had to stop us along the way.” Eren grumbles. “That old man was just standing there in the middle of the road! Being so cocky…,”

“Was…he the one who shot you (Y/n)?” Hanji hesitantly brings up.

You sigh, nodding your head. “Yeah. Tried to be sneaky but that failed.” You hear Levi’s growl. “Idiot, why did you take a risky move?” He scolds you.

“Well I couldn’t just let him stop me. I had to get to you guys.” You pout, puffing out your cheeks. He rolls his eyes, a question bugging him. “If he shot you, how the hell did he end up on your side?”

A smile replaces your pout, gesturing towards Armin. “Armin saved us.” Your words cause him to blush. “I-I didn’t-”

“Don’t deny it Armin. If it weren’t for you, we would’ve been done for.” Eren interjects.. “You’re braver than any of us, you know that?”

“I’m not..brave…,” he looks down, avoiding everyone’s gaze.Yet he couldn’t deny the warm feeling in his chest.

“Armin you went up against a hunter and talked him down. Now that’s impressive and amazing.” You praise him.

“You went against Kenny?” Annie peers up at him. He could never avert his gaze from his mate. Her beautiful blue eyes were just like the ocean and captured him in a trance. He tucks a strand behind her ear. “I guess yeah. Although there was a moment when I thought everything would end.” He shudders at the memory.

_“Do you really want to be Zeke’s pawn?”_

_His heart was pounding furiously against his ribcage that he was afraid it was going to explode. But it looks like Kenny was going to do the job for him when his finger begins to curl over the trigger. The sound of his blood pumping drowns out the desperate pleas of Miss (Y/n) and Eren._

_He tried. He failed._

_Armin shuts his eyes, bracing for the bullet to hit him. A scream falls from his lips when he hears the deafening sound of the gunshot._

_But there was no pain._

_Armin wonders if maybe there was a delayed reaction. Maybe his body blocked the pathways for the pain signals to reach his brain. But surely he would’ve felt the impact of a bullet entering his body, right?_

_Daring to take a peek he cracks one eye open. The gun was smoking so Kenny did fire. He could rule out the idea that he imagined the sound, but that was unlikely to begin with._

_That’s when he notices it. The gun wasn’t pointing at him, but next to him. He changed the trajectory at the last second. He intentionally missed him._

_“Why?” Armin asks in shock._

_“Tch, for a brat you sure have a lot of smarts. Zeke has played me.” Tucking his gun away he looks off into the distance._

_“So you’re sparing us?”_

_“Like you said, it won’t benefit me if I kill you.”_

_“So what, are you going to just leave us be?” Behind him Miss (Y/N) was struggling to shit up, Eren assisting her._

_Kenny takes a moment to ponder something before speaking. “Zeke has something we both want. So,” he directs his gaze at them. “Why don’t we pay him a visit?”_

“But you’re here, and that’s what matters.” Annie pulls him from his thoughts. 

His heart was doing somersaults. “Yeah. I’d do it again if I had to. I had to save you and the others.”

Now it was Annie’s turn to blush, pink dusting her cheeks. “Don’t…say things like…,” she mumbles, shielding her expression in the crook of his neck. Armin chuckles. “It’s the truth. You’re my mate Annie.”

It was cute seeing the boys with their mates. Turning back to Levi you rub your nose against his affectionately. He plants a peck on your cheek before dropping his head onto your shoulder. All he wanted to do was hold you and kiss you, but now was not the right time to act softer. In this filthy facility? Hell no. With other brats surrounding them? Absolutely not.

Only when you two were alone could he unlock the side that was reserved only for you.

“Sorry to interrupt but…,”

You were startled at the sudden voice, jerking your head towards the doorway. Levi bares his teeth at the intruder, his protective nature overcoming him, the other merfolk doing the same with their caretakers.

“Woah, easy Levi.” You relax once you see who it was, stroking his arm. “No need to be on alert. This is-”

“Nanaba!” Hanji exclaims, her eyes shining. The merfolk relax once they hear the name. So this was the woman who discovered Zeke’s lab. “What are you doing here?”

“Erwin asked me to get you guys. He figured that you guys needed a way to transport the merfolk. I drove a huge truck here, there’s big tanks inside so they should rest comfortably.” She explains. 

“Always a step ahead.” Exchanging a look with Hanji you both giggle. Then you gasp, a sudden thought struck you like lightning. 

“What about the hunters back at the facility? Are you guys okay!?” You fire questions at her, remembering the words Kenny told you.

Nanaba blinks. “Hunters?” She tilts her head before her eyes flash in understanding. “Oh, you mean those people on the motorcycles? They didn’t put up much of a fight. I did graduate first in the academy remember?”

That was a huge weight lifted from your shoulders. “Oh good..,” 

Nanaba points her thumb through the doorway. “Come on, you all need to get treated.”

Sweeping away his locks of hair you show Levi a breathtaking smile. “We’re going home Levi.”He shakes his head, gazing into your tender, loving eyes. 

“I’m already home.”


	11. Favorite-Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zeke gone from their lives, life seems to go back to normal. Well, not exactly. There’s always new things to experience and you had your favorite merman with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of story, I hope you guys enjoyed this menfolk au!

Technically you were supposed to be resting and not out standing on the beach but how could you miss this?

You always found the ocean at night to be more beautiful than under the golden rays of sunshine. Something about the sky decorated by little lights, like sparkling gemstones suspended in the pitch black abyss up above. The full moon glowing, the water shimmering. The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. Grains of sand tickling your bare feet. The whispers of the wind all around you, the cool air nipping your skin.

It’s mystifying, alluring. It makes you realize just how small you were when compared to the endless sky or the deep ocean. Just another spectator on this hunk of rock rotating in space. You don’t think about these kinds of things but when you do, a sense of appreciation overwhelms you.

You were extremely lucky to be on this planet. To meet new people, see new sights, discover new things. A chuckle leaves your lips. Perhaps that’s why the ocean fascinated you. Full of mysteries, humanity has barely scratched the surface of what lurks in the depths. Who knows what kinds of creatures live in the deep, cold waters?

Your favorite mystery however, were the merfolk. There’s so much to learn about them. It’s a shame some people go about it the wrong way and harm them. A specific person flashes in your mind and you idly wonder where he was. Not that it affected you, you were glad he was out of your life and will have no means to hurt these beautiful creatures. Speaking of the merfolk someone else floats through your mind, one that makes your lips curve upwards.

You’ve been waiting for quite some time but you see no traces of your favorite merman. A few moments later you make up your mind. Approaching the shoreline you instinctively jump back when the water touches your feet, shivering in the process. Dipping your foot back in you slowly ease yourself into the water, the coldness enveloping you. God it was freezing. Swimming forward you hope your movements will generate some heat. Kicking your legs back and forth underwater you bob up and down once you stopped in once place. 

A splash reaches your ears, the water rippling behind you. Warm breath puffs up against your neck and you feel a tail against your legs. “You couldn’t wait, could you?” His lips skim over your earlobe. This time you shiver because of his deep, low voice. The warmth emitting from his body was like a magnet, pulling you in. Your back hits his chest, a sigh drifting from your mouth as your head rolls to the side and you press your face against his neck.

“You were taking too long.”

“What an impatient brat.”

You snort. “That’s funny coming from you. You were practically wrestling Petra trying to get to my room when you were injured so don’t tell me that I’m the impatient one.”

“Fine. We’re both impatient, but you’re still a brat though.” You could just hear the smirk. 

“Then I’m your brat.”

“You should be. Is there another merman I don’t know about?”

Giggles ring out in the air. Turning around your arms loop around his neck. Tapping his nose you say,”Nope,” emphasizing the ‘p’. “Merfolk only have one mate after all, and I’m yours.”

Leaning over his lips graze over yours, sending electricity through your body. “Good,” he breathes, eyes half lidded. “Or else I would have to kill them if they tried to take you.”

“Levi!” You slap his shoulder playfully but a smile was on your face. 

“Merfolk are very possessive over our mates, you should know that (Y/n).” Oh you know that very well. You know Levi would do anything for you and the thought of it makes your heart swell. This love was one of a kind and he gives it all to you. Glancing down you realize that his hands were underwater. Seeing the confusion in your eyes he gestures to you to turn around with his chin.

“Keep your eyes closed.”

Something cool and damp slides around your neck and you already figured out what it was. It was a familiar feeling, one that made your heart race. His fingertips ghost over your skin as he pulls away. “Okay, you can open them.”

The pearls shine under the moonlight and your eyes soften as you touch them. His arms wrap around your waist, propping his chin on top of your shoulder. “It’s not the original but-”

“It’s perfect.” You cut him off.

“I made it a little different this time.” His hand comes around your front to lift the middle pearl up.

It’s yours and his initials engraved into it.

“That’s why I was taking so long. Carving into it was time consuming.” He examines his wore out nails, clicking his tongue.

“Oh, are you okay? Do they hurt?” You quickly take his hand in yours.

“I’m fine, it didn’t hurt. Just took a damn long time to put a dent into it.” he huffs in annoyance.

The fact that he went the extra mile for you makes you smile so hard it made your cheeks hurt. “Thank you Levi.”

“No need to thank me for it, it’s what mates do.” His lips map your neck and you tilt your head to the side to give him more access. 

“Still it means a lot to me. You put your time and love into it, and I’m grateful.” Your eyes briefly close when he nibbles on your sweet spot. He grunts in disapproval when you withdraw from him but just so you can adjust yourself and face him. Your hands cradle his face gently like you were handling porcelain, gazing deep into his eyes. 

No words were needed, it was natural. Your heart thumps inside your chest when you kiss him, butterflies fluttering inside your stomach. One of his hands moves to your hair, bringing you closer. There’s no place you would rather be than here with your Levi.

Closing the chapter and turning the page, a new one begins. There’s not really an end, but new beginnings. You couldn’t wait to experience it all with the merman that has your heart.


End file.
